Descente en enfer
by Lenne26
Summary: Et si un jour la personne que vous aimez décide de vous quitter ? Auriez-vous la force de lui rendre sa liberté et de la laisser partir ? Il est parfois difficile de ne penser qu’au bien de l’être cher et d’oublier son propre égoïsme…
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Descente en enfer

**Auteur :** Lenne26

**Bêta-lectrice :** Lonely Seira

**Pairing :** Asami/Akihito

**Genre :** Drama/Angst

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** J'ai eu beau supplier, Ayano Yamane n'a pas voulu me les laisser (peur de mon sadisme?) donc ils ne sont pas à moi et bien à elle!

**Note de l'auteur :** Ceci est ma première fic, donc soyez indulgents ! La fic est finie (aujourd'hui même, youhou!) et comporte 10 chapitres. Pour le rythme de publication, ce sera à priori un chapitre tous les dimanches, sauf en cas d'empêchement!

Merci à ma bêta Lonely Seira pour le travail que cette fic lui a demandé!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1**

23h. Les lumières de la ville n'éclairaient que faiblement les quais déserts, conférant une atmosphère sordide au lieu. Les employés, savourant depuis un long moment maintenant la douce chaleur de leur foyer, réconfort mérité après une journée de dur labeur, ne se doutaient pas un seul instant que leur lieu de travail, si animé et joyeux pendant la journée, se métamorphosait de la sorte. Devenant l'endroit idéal pour des transactions et magouilles plus ou moins légales. Un lieu que les gens évitaient prudemment et que les quelques passants assez fous pour s'en approcher fuyaient rapidement, forçant l'allure tout en jetant fréquemment des regards apeurés par-dessus leurs épaules. Attention mesdames et messieurs, le monde de la nuit venait d'ouvrir ses yeux.

Deux ombres se faufilaient sur les quais, se moquant du danger, le recherchant même sans doute. La lueur de la lune démasqua ces ombres téméraires, dévoilant deux berlines noires comme la nuit qui serpentaient avec aisance entre les conteneurs, poursuivant encore un moment leur course folle avant de s'arrêter dans un vaste espace, bien à l'abri des regards. Un homme descendit de la première voiture et s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la porte arrière droite, s'effaçant afin de laisser descendre le passager de la voiture. Une fois cet homme sorti, des bruits de portière résonnèrent dans la nuit et six hommes se réunirent autour de lui, attendant ses instructions.

Les nuages démasquèrent brièvement le clair de lune qui illumina fugacement la silhouette de cet homme charismatique, sa stature imposante ne laissant aucun doute sur son rôle de chef. L'homme, vêtu d'un costume noir, imposait derechef le respect, voire la crainte, celle-ci étant renforcée par la présence d'un revolver, se devinant sous son veston. Deux mèches de cheveux noirs cachaient son regard, qui fut dévoilé lorsqu'il leva son visage vers la lune, poussant un soupir discret témoignant de son profond ennui, montrant par la même occasion deux yeux d'une couleur or.

« Asami-sama. »

L'homme se détourna et fixa l'un de ses gardes du corps qui lui tendait d'une main une cigarette et tenait de l'autre un briquet. Asami accepta l'offre et laissa son garde du corps allumer sa cigarette, songeant à l'échange qui devrait se faire ici dans peu de temps. Sur cette pensée, il entendit le bruit d'un moteur puis vit arriver deux voitures aussi noires que les siennes qui se glissèrent entre les conteneurs et s'arrêtèrent juste en face de l'endroit où lui et ses hommes se tenaient.

Malgré le fait que l'ambiance n'était pas tout à fait à la joie et à la bonne humeur, la tension monta d'un cran quand les portes des deux voitures s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître un homme entouré de quatre gardes du corps qui s'avançait vers eux. Etrange. Telle fut la première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit. Asami n'en laissa rien paraître, mais il s'était attendu à ce que son interlocuteur s'équipe de plus de gardes du corps. Ce détail en apparence anodin renforça l'impression que quelque chose clochait dans toute cette affaire, impression qui s'était insinuée jusqu'au plus profond de son être depuis l'instant même où il avait posé les pieds sur ces quais. Voyant que les hommes s'étaient arrêtés face à eux, Asami préféra oublier cette impression déplaisante et se concentrer sur la suite, se promettant tout de même de redoubler d'attention.

- Kirasagi.

- Asami-sama.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent d'un bref hochement de tête, sans se quitter des yeux, ne s'accordant aucune confiance malgré le fait qu'ils se voyaient régulièrement pour affaire. Kirasagi était ambitieux, un peu trop même, et il avait rapidement gravi les échelons au sein de la mafia japonaise pour se retrouver à la tête de l'un des quartiers de Tokyo, se plaçant ainsi directement sous le commandement d'Asami. Celui-ci se méfiait de ce jeune homme beaucoup trop ambitieux à son goût, qui avait su flatter les grands pontes de la mafia japonaise, trop sûrs d'eux pour craindre une quelconque traîtrise de la part de celui qu'ils considéraient comme un chien bien dressé. Mais Asami voyait clair dans son jeu et il évitait le plus possible de se retrouver confronté à lui. Il avait bien d'autres choses plus intéressantes à faire que de calmer les ambitions d'un jeune coq inexpérimenté, ayant déjà de quoi faire de son côté. A cette pensée, son visage s'assombrit, ce détail passant néanmoins totalement inaperçu du fait de l'obscurité ambiante aux yeux des hommes qui l'entouraient.

- Alors ?

- Tout est là.

L'un des hommes de Kirasagi s'avança, une mallette à la main, et l'ouvrit sous les yeux d'Asami, dévoilant des liasses de billet.

- Autre chose ?

- Rien de particulier.

- Bien.

L'échange n'avait duré que peu de temps mais Asami ne s'en formalisait pas, ces entrevues n'ayant pour seul but que de récolter l'argent et de s'informer de l'activité des différents quartiers sous son contrôle direct. Asami se retourna pour se diriger d'un pas assuré vers sa voiture, accordant une confiance absolue à ses hommes qui empêcheraient toute action traître de la part de Kirasagi, à supposer que celui-ci soit assez fou pour tenter quelque chose contre lui. Arrivé devant la porte de sa voiture, ouverte pour lui par l'un de ses gardes du corps, un frisson désagréable lui remonta le long de l'échine, mettant son corps entier sous tension. Ce sentiment d'alerte résonna dans sa tête et le poussa à se retourner vers Kirasagi, le découvrant un sourire aux lèvres et une lueur amusée dans le regard. Asami comprit instantanément que l'impression déplaisante qu'il avait ressentie plus tôt n'était pas injustifiée, l'apparition d'une vingtaine d'hommes armés surgissant de derrière les conteneurs confirmant ce point de vue…

----------------

Asami, revolver à la main et accompagné de deux gardes du corps, attendait silencieusement, caché dans l'ombre. Les sbires de Kirasagi n'étaient pas parvenus à le tuer, lui ainsi que ses hommes, la traîtrise ayant été une notion trop souvent expérimentée pour qu'Asami ne tombe dans un piège aussi mal ficelé. Il ne savait pas réellement si tous avaient survécu à l'attaque, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas trop, les pertes étant sans doute bien plus importantes dans le camp adverse que dans le sien. D'un signe de main, il invita ses hommes de main à le suivre : il voulait trouver et abattre en personne ce connard prétentieux qui avait osé le trahir. Ils cheminaient entre les conteneurs, attentifs au moindre bruit et scrutant les alentours pour essayer de repérer Kirasagi ou l'un de ses subordonnés. Un bruit à leur droite leur fit tourner la tête et l'un des sous-fifres de Kirasagi surgit, immédiatement abattu par l'un des gardes du corps d'Asami. Les trois yakuza continuèrent leur route, avant qu'Asami ne se fige. Il était étrange que cet homme soit apparu seul. Cela lui rappelait quelque chose… Il se retourna précipitamment, mais pas assez pour éviter les trois coups de feu. Le premier le désarmant, les deux autres mettant ses deux hommes de main hors d'état de nuire.

Il aurait dû s'en souvenir. Envoyer un homme en appât d'un côté et attaquer de l'autre, c'était une technique lâche tout à fait digne de Kirasagi. Ce dernier n'avait que faire de ses hommes, ne les considérant que comme des jouets, les sacrifiant tel un enfant le fait quand son intérêt change de cible. Asami leva les yeux et vit Kirasagi, une lueur de sadisme dans le regard et un sourire malsain aux lèvres. Celui-ci semblait jubiler de l'avoir ainsi à sa merci.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, il n'y a vraiment que toi pour utiliser une technique aussi déloyale.

- Sois pas mauvais joueur Asami, j'ai été plus fort que toi sur ce coup-là, c'est tout ! Quand j't'aurais crevé, ce sera le kiffe ! Les vieux vont dérouler le tapis rouge pour moi !

Kirasagi se mit à rire comme un dément, et Asami soupira discrètement. Quiconque observant cette scène ne pouvait manquer de constater le fossé séparant les deux hommes, ou plutôt, l'homme dans toute sa virilité et l'adolescent prépubère. Profondément agacé par l'immaturité du gamin face à lui, Asami nota tout de même que toutes les formes de politesse s'étaient mystérieusement envolées, dévoilant un côté de Kirasagi que le yakuza aimait encore moins que celui qu'il connaissait déjà. Des bruits de pas se précipitant vers l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, sans doute alertés par les précédents coups de feu, le sortirent de ses pensées. Il était presque sûr qu'il s'agissait de ses hommes, confiant de leur compétence contrairement à celle des sbires de Kirasagi, et cela d'autant plus après la pitoyable prestation de leur chef à laquelle il venait d'assister contre sa volonté. Celui-ci pensa sans doute la même chose car il jugea préférable de régler l'affaire au plus vite et leva le bras, pointant le revolver droit vers Asami.

Le temps sembla alors se figer. Il voyait devant lui Kirasagi, bras tendu et revolver à la main, un sourire méprisant aux lèvres. Son doigt appuyant sur la gâchette. La balle sortant du canon du revolver, dans un bruit assourdissant. Ses hommes de main étaient trop loin, ils ne pourraient pas éviter l'impact. Il les imaginait derrière son dos, en train de se précipiter vers lui. Ils arriveraient trop tard. Asami le savait. Il n'avait pas peur de la mort. Il se dit que de toute façon, c'était tout ce qu'il méritait et il se permit un sourire triste, ressassant les pensées sombres qui venaient l'habiter depuis quelques mois, au souvenir de cette personne.

Une silhouette devant lui le sortit de ses pensées sombres. Il ne l'avait pas sentie approcher et elle s'était interposée entre lui et la balle, le sauvant d'une mort certaine. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc.

Non, ce n'était pas possible…

La personne tomba à terre, comme une poupée.

Non…

Asami se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Peu importait que Kirasagi fût devant lui avec un revolver. Peu importait qu'il y eût sur les quais de nombreux hommes qui en voulaient à sa vie. Il regarda ses mains. Rouges. Elles étaient rouges de sang.

Non…

« NOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN !!!!!! »

**

* * *

**

Lenne, un grand sourire aux lèvres, pratiquement en train de danser.

**Akihito, qui la regarde comme une folle :** Mais pourquoi elle sourit comme ça ? Elle est folle ou quoi ?

**Asami :** Elle est super fière car elle trouve que la fin de son chapitre est bien écrite et elle aime bien la chute aussi.

**Akihito :** Ah, ça veut dire que le reste est nul ?

**Lenne, un sourire boudeur aux lèvres :** Akihito, j'te permets pas ! Et Asami, pas la peine de tout dévoiler comme ça !

**Asami :** Alors il ne faut pas dire que t'as mis 23h comme heure alors qu'au début tu voulais mettre 0h car la première chose qui t'es venue à l'esprit c'est : « Minuit, heure du crime. Une main sort d'un buisson et… »

**Lenne, le rouge aux joues :** Asami !

**Akihito, totalement mort de rire :** « Une main sort d'un buisson et…. Quelqu'un a du papier toilette ? »…

**Asami :** Et à cause de ça, t'arrivais pas à écrire car tu rigolais toute seule devant ton ordi ?

**Lenne, regardant Akihito se rouler par terre de rire et Asami se permettre un léger sourire :** Je crois que je vais me pendre…

**Asami :** Et j'ai une toute petite question pour toi, cher auteur, comment je peux voir le sourire et la lueur amusée dans les yeux de Kirasagi alors que tu as dit toi-même qu'il faisait noir ?

**Lenne :** Euh, euh… Car t'as des yeux super perçants qui peuvent voir dans la nuit ?

**Asami :** C'est nul comme réponse.

**Akihito :** Ouais je suis d'accord.

**Lenne, jetant un œil mauvais aux sourires satisfaits d'Asami et d'Akihito et grommelant dans sa barbe :** Allez-y, moquez-vous, vous allez souffrir dans pas longtemps et là c'est moi qui vais me marrer ! Surtout toi Akihito !

**Akihito, un air inquiet sur le visage :** Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire ?

**Lenne, un sourire totalement sadique aux lèvres :** Tu verras, tu verras….

**Akihito :** Merde, je crois qu'on n'aurait pas dû…

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, que ce soit en bien ou en mal! Deuxième chapitre prévu pour dimanche 7 juin!


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Descente en enfer

**Auteur :** Lenne26

**Bêta-lectrice :** Lonely Seira

**Pairing :** Asami/Akihito

**Genre :** Drama/Angst

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** J'ai eu beau supplier, Ayano Yamane n'a pas voulu me les laisser (peur de mon sadisme?) donc ils ne sont pas à moi et bien à elle!

**Note de l'auteur :** Je me suis rendu compte et ma bêta m'a fait remarquer quelques oublis sur le chapitre précédent... Alors d'abord j'ai autorisé les reviews anonymes, donc désolée si certains ont essayé de reviewer et n'ont pas pu le faire, c'est corrigé maintenant! Et j'ai également oublié de préciser que la fic se déroulait après la fin de Viewfinder, donc possibilité de spoils!

Pour les reviews anonymes, je réponds cette fois-ci au début de ce chapitre, mais je ne le ferais plus par la suite, donc pensez à me laisser une adresse pour que je puisse vous répondre!

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Melmilou :** Merci pour ta review, je suis contente de voir que ce début t'a plu et que mon petit délire à la fin t'a amusé! Je me suis également bien trippée à le faire, et il y en aura un à la fin de chaque chapitre! Pour les prochains, entrée en scène de ma bêta Lonely Seira!

**Ali_chan :** Oh la la, tu me fais rougir avec tes compliments... Oui, c'est bien ma première fic, et je suis heureuse de savoir qu'elle est plaisante à lire! J'espère que tu trouveras la suite aussi sympa à lire que le début, et merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments!

Sur ce, trève de bavardages et place au prochain chapitre!

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Tout avait commencé après le retour au Japon d'Akihito.

Non.

Tout s'était en réalité amorcé dès l'instant où Asami commença à s'intéresser d'un peu trop près au jeune homme.

Le kidnapping d'Akihito avait eu pour effet positif de rapprocher considérablement les deux hommes. Asami se souvenait encore avec délectation de cette nuit magique où ils avaient tous deux laissé parler leurs sentiments, unissant leurs corps avec volupté comme pour compenser cette trop longue séparation. Le yakuza avait abandonné toute retenue, se perdant dans les plaisirs de la chair et le bonheur de ne faire qu'un avec son amant. Asami avait été quelque peu effrayé de constater à quel point le contrôle qu'il maintenait sur lui-même s'effondrait comme un château de cartes à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait d'Akihito. La première fois qu'il le remarqua, ce fut dans sa hâte de le récupérer des mains de Feilong. Habituellement calme et posé dès qu'il s'agissait de parler affaire, il se surprit à vouloir le récupérer le plus vite possible et par n'importe quel moyen. La deuxième fois, ce furent les larmes d'Akihito qui le touchèrent plus que de raison, son esprit se vida et seule une pensée vint lui emplir la tête : il le voulait. Lui, son corps, son âme. Il ne pensa pas un seul instant au fait qu'il soit blessé, ni à sa propre blessure. Akihito voulait la même chose que lui, et c'était la seule chose qui comptait vraiment pour lui à ce moment-là.

Ce fut le seul effet positif de toute cette affaire. Si encore on pouvait vraiment parler de positivité, avec le recul.

Car le kidnapping d'Akihito avait contribué à répandre une rumeur au sein du monde de la nuit : celle de l'existence d'un homme qu'Asami et Feilong se disputaient avec acharnement. Si au premier abord chacun avait pensé que le jeune homme n'était qu'un objet que Feilong revendrait rapidement, quel avait été leur étonnement lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'Asami s'était précipité en Chine pour le récupérer, et qu'il avait même renoncé à cet important contrat pour récupérer ce gamin. Que le yakuza ait fait passer ce jeune homme énigmatique avant ses propres affaires, quand on connaissait le caractère irréprochable d'Asami dans ce domaine, avait certes intéressé Mikhail mais pas seulement. La rumeur s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre dans le milieu et l'existence d'Akihito ainsi que son importance considérable dans la vie d'Asami ne furent bientôt plus un secret pour personne. En très peu de temps, il était ainsi devenu le point faible d'Asami, et nombre des ennemis du yakuza voyaient dans ce jeune homme une proie idéale pour le faire chanter.

Asami n'était pas dupe, ainsi avait-il rapidement pris conscience du nouvel intérêt que l'on témoignait à Akihito. Il était devenu une cible, mais le lui annoncer alors qu'il peinait déjà à se remettre de son kidnapping… Il en était absolument hors de question. Son seul souhait était de protéger Akihito, tant sur le plan physique que sur le plan moral, et il était plus qu'évident que son amant était encore très faible d'un point de vue psychologique. Akihito ne pourrait pas revenir à sa vie passée, photographe insouciant à la recherche d'affaires douteuses à exposer aux yeux du grand public, il avait trop vu et vécu pour garder ce côté naïf et touchant qui le poussait à toujours se surpasser, quitte à se mettre en danger. Il avait compris à quel point sa vie était insignifiante et combien il était facile pour certains hommes de jouer avec, autant qu'avec celle des autres. L'expérience du revolver change un homme, et Akihito avait expérimenté aussi bien le côté du tireur que celui de la victime.

Akihito devait maintenant repartir de zéro, et Asami l'aiderait du mieux qu'il le pourrait.

Lorsqu'ils posèrent les pieds sur le sol japonais, Asami vit enfin Akihito se détendre et esquisser un sourire. Durant tout le voyage, il était resté tendu, s'attendant sans doute à se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre et à avoir imaginé tout ceci. Le jeune homme avait longtemps attendu, et il n'aurait sans doute pas supporté de voir ses espoirs réduits de nouveau à néant alors qu'il se croyait enfin de retour chez lui : seule la confirmation de la fin de son tourment lui permettrait enfin de se réjouir. Voir le sourire de son amant fut une source de joie pour Asami, qui n'avait eut de cesse de se reprocher l'attente beaucoup trop longue à son goût qu'il avait fait subir à Akihito. Malgré cette voix dans sa tête qui lui susurrait qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire avancer les choses plus rapidement sans mettre le jeune homme, ainsi que lui-même, en danger, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éprouver des remords tout au long du voyage, tandis qu'il observait en silence le visage crispé d'Akihito.

Akihito commença à marcher vers la sortie de l'aéroport, Asami sur ses talons, en plein dilemme sur la suite des évènements. Oui, il se devait de le protéger, et pour cela, il aurait été plus sûr pour le photographe de venir emménager chez lui. Mais il ne voulait pas brusquer Akihito, celui-ci ayant sans doute besoin d'un peu de recul pour digérer tout ça, autant le fait d'avoir vécu un kidnapping plutôt… désagréable dans l'univers de la mafia, que d'avoir progressé dans sa relation avec Asami. Car celui-ci ne savait pas du tout si Akihito était prêt à s'engager dans une relation à long terme avec lui. Il avait toujours nié ressentir du plaisir en étant dans ses bras, et même s'il se laissait aller physiquement, son côté fier et têtu reprenait le dessus le lendemain matin. Jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit, où Akihito lui avait lui-même demandé de le prendre. Peut-être que l'épuisement mental en était à l'origine, peut-être qu'Akihito avait décidé d'être honnête envers Asami. Toujours est-il qu'Asami ne voulait pas tout gâcher en allant trop vite avec Akihito.

Il se décida alors à contre cœur à laisser Akihito décider. S'il voulait retourner vivre dans son appartement, il le laisserait partir, en lui assignant discrètement un ou deux gardes du corps pour sa sécurité personnelle. S'il décidait de venir vivre avec lui, il l'accueillerait à bras ouverts et pourrait ainsi veiller lui-même sur lui. Mais il ne lui proposerait pas. Akihito avait pour une fois le droit de décider. Il avait subi trop de choses dernièrement pour qu'on continue à lui en imposer.

« Asami. »

La voix d'Akihito le sortit de ses pensées, et il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient tous deux arrivés à côté de la voiture qui les attendait patiemment, le chauffeur maintenant la porte ouverte pour laisser Asami et Akihito prendre place. Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, et Asami put voir de plus près le visage souriant d'Akihito. Un sourire discret naquit alors sur ses lèvres, ce qui eut pour effet d'amener une lueur interrogative dans le regard du jeune homme, qu'il se contenta d'ignorer.

- Akihito, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant?

Le silence s'instaura pendant un moment dans la voiture, au cours duquel le visage d'Akihito passa d'une expression de franche surprise à celle d'un profond doute.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, commença-t-il après ce long moment de silence, je suis un peu dépassé par tout ça, je pense que le mieux ce serait que je me retrouve un moment seul chez moi pour faire le point.

Il avait dit tout ça prudemment, semblant peser chacun de ses mots, et finit sa tirade en posant un regard furtif sur Asami, appréhendant sans doute légèrement sa réaction.

- Je me doutais que tu répondrais ça, répondit Asami, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je me suis occupé de tout pendant ton absence, ton appartement et tes affaires sont toujours à leur place, je peux te déposer chez toi.

Akihito leva un regard un peu surpris vers le yakuza mais ne dit rien. Asami donna ses instructions au chauffeur et la voiture démarra. Le trajet se passa en silence, ni l'un ni l'autre n'éprouvant le besoin de parler.

« On est arrivés. »

La voix du chauffeur vint briser ce long silence et Akihito commença à se lever et à se diriger vers la portière lorsqu'une main se referma sur son poignet, le tirant en arrière. Il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une exclamation de surprise et se retrouva alors assis sur les genoux d'Asami. Celui-ci le regardait avec une lueur de désir dans les yeux, avant de s'emparer des lèvres tentantes. Akihito ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans le tourbillon de désirs que ce simple baiser avait fait naître. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, à court d'air, ils se regardèrent un long moment, sans éprouver le besoin de changer de position, Akihito toujours sur les genoux d'Asami et celui-ci l'enlaçant, une main dans le creux de ses reins et l'autre en haut de son dos.

« Repose-toi bien. »

La voix d'Asami sembla ramener Akihito à la réalité qui se leva et sortit enfin de la voiture. Asami le regarda traverser la rue puis s'arrêter devant la porte de son appartement, cherchant ses clés. Lorsque le jeune homme eut disparu de son champ de vision, il prit son téléphone. Son interlocuteur décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie et sans se donner la peine de se présenter, Asami déclara : « Je veux tes deux meilleurs hommes pour Takaba. Qu'ils ne le quittent pas des yeux mais en aucun cas il ne doit ressentir leur présence. » La conversation s'arrêta là, elle n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais cela suffisait pour que ses désirs soient réalisés. Asami demanda ensuite au chauffeur de le déposer chez lui, et la voiture redémarra, Asami perdu dans ses pensées concernant un certain jeune homme. Il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir, personne ne pourrait le toucher tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas décidé, et ce jour-là ne risquait pas d'arriver.

----------------

Presque deux mois étaient passés depuis qu'Asami avait ramené Akihito au Japon, et le yakuza ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y repenser avec bonheur. Non seulement aucun de ses ennemis n'avait réussi à approcher d'Akihito, une punition plus qu'exemplaire ayant frappé les quelques fous qui s'y étaient risqués, dissuadant sans doute les autres d'essayer, mais la redoutable efficacité de ses gardes du corps avait permis à Akihito de rester dans l'ignorance quant à l'importance qu'il avait acquise au sein du monde de l'ombre, lui permettant ainsi de se remettre de son kidnapping dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Asami avait ainsi pu voir Akihito reprendre progressivement de l'assurance, retrouvant le côté sauvage et rebelle de son amant qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Malgré tout, la vie n'avait pas repris exactement comme avant, et l'un des changements les plus considérables fut l'acceptation d'une relation à longue durée par Akihito. Asami se souvenait encore de cette nuit où le jeune homme était venu le voir, de son plein gré.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le jour où Asami avait déposé Akihito devant son appartement, et malgré les rapports quotidiens de ses hommes qui lui assuraient que le jeune homme allait bien, Asami ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir le vide de son absence. Car il avait décidé de laisser Akihito faire son choix, ne voulant pas fausser son jugement en lui rendant visite et en lui imposant ses désirs. Il l'avait trop souvent fait. Alors il attendait que son amant vienne le voir, pour lui dire ce qu'il désirait réellement maintenant. Il savait qu'Akihito viendrait tôt ou tard, le jeune homme n'étant pas du genre à fuir devant la réalité, il préférait affronter les choses en face. Asami redoutait ce moment : si Akihito voulait vraiment partir, aurait-il la force de lui rendre sa liberté ?

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par des coups frappés à sa porte. Il invita le visiteur à entrer et se retourna, découvrant que celui-ci n'était autre que la personne qui occupait toutes ses pensées. Akihito était le seul que ses gardes du corps laissaient entrer jusqu'à son appartement, connaissant l'attachement de leur boss pour le jeune homme, les autres visiteurs devaient attendre dans le hall de l'immeuble que le maître des lieux daigne descendre. Une légère peur vint s'insinuer dans l'esprit d'Asami, bien qu'il n'en laissât rien paraître. Alors ce moment était arrivé ? Akihito avait enfin pris sa décision ?

Akihito s'était arrêté, juste après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, et les deux hommes se dévisagèrent un long moment en silence, tous les deux conscients de l'importance de cet instant. Puis Akihito esquissa un large sourire et s'avança vers Asami. Celui-ci resta parfaitement immobile, regardant sans y croire son amant se rapprocher de lui. Arrivé devant le yakuza, le jeune homme posa sa main sur la joue d'Asami, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa avec une tendresse infinie. C'était tellement différent de leurs baisers habituels. C'était la première fois qu'Akihito initiait un baiser et la tendresse qu'il transmettait contrastait radicalement avec les baisers fougueux d'Asami. Mais ce baiser n'était en rien décevant, bien au contraire. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, leurs regards ne se quittaient pas, jusqu'à ce qu'Akihito ne prenne la main de son amant et ne l'entraîne à sa suite dans la chambre. Cette nuit montra à Asami que sa crainte n'était pas justifiée et qu'Akihito assumait complètement la relation qui existait dorénavant entre eux.

Mais cela ne pouvait pas continuer. Ce bonheur ne pouvait durer indéfiniment.

Akihito avait choisi de continuer à vivre dans son appartement, malgré le fait qu'il vivait maintenant sa relation avec Asami au grand jour. Le yakuza l'avait laissé faire, Akihito venait le voir suffisamment souvent pour qu'il n'ait pas de reproches à lui faire concernant ses devoirs conjugaux. Ses gardes du corps continuaient leur travail silencieux, même si les attaques dirigées contre Akihito avaient cessé depuis un moment. Mais Asami ne voulait pas baisser sa vigilance, et il eut bien raison.

Car si les attaques avaient cessé un moment, l'importance d'Akihito n'avait pas baissé pour autant. Et une nouvelle tentative de kidnapping fut bientôt tentée. Mais cette fois-ci, elle était beaucoup mieux ficelée que les précédentes. Cette fois-ci, les deux gardes du corps ne purent empêcher de se dévoiler aux yeux d'Akihito. Et même si le pire fut une nouvelle fois évité, ce qu'Asami avait longtemps tenté de lui cacher lui était arrivé en pleine face : Akihito était une cible.

----------------

Asami regardait par la fenêtre les lumières de la ville s'allumer une par une, un verre à la main, lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

Akihito.

Il était le seul à entrer sans frapper dans l'appartement du yakuza, étant totalement chez lui dorénavant.

La porte se referma violemment et Asami se retourna pour découvrir son amant, les poings serrés, le visage crispé et les yeux empreints d'une fureur sans borne.

« Asami, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

**

* * *

**

Akihito :

O-o

**Asami :** …

**Lenne, un grand sourire aux lèvres, en train de chantonner comme à son habitude.**

**Seira, souriant d'un air mi-attendri, mi-moqueur :** Et bah ! j'le savais pas comme ça Asami ! Encore plus protecteur qu'une maman ours envers ses petits ! **(reprend immédiatement son sérieux, avant qu'un pouffement ne lui échappe, lorsque Asami tourne son regard glaçant vers elle).**

**Lenne, qui peine à garder son calme devant le regard de tueur d'Asami :** Oh Seira ! Contente de te voir ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est trop mignon !

**Seira :** T'es peut-être contente de me voir mais je me demande si j'ai bien fait de venir… **(se décale doucement mais sûrement en gardant un œil sur Asami qui n'a toujours pas lâché un mot)**

**Asami, qui regarde Lenne et Seira, Lenne avec des petits cœurs dans les yeux et Seira qui le regarde d'un air méfiant :** Pfff, navrant…

**Akihito :** O-o

**Seira, pousse légèrement du doigt la statut-Akihito qui tangue dangereusement :** Je crois qu'il a bugué sévère là ... Lenne, fais quelque chose ! Ce petit m'inquiète.

**Lenne, qui revient à la réalité :** Ferme la bouche Akihito, tu ressembles à une carpe.

**Seira, hausse un sourcil en regardant sa comparse :** C'était pas trop à ça que je pensais... En plus il bugue toujours.

**Lenne :** Oh j'ai une meilleure idée ! **(se rapproche d'Akihito avec une démarche sensuelle et passe ses bras autour de son cou)** J'ai envie de toi mon petit Akihito.

**Akihito :** NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL !

**Lenne :** Oh, il a débugué !

**Seira, recule de plus en plus lorsqu'une aura menaçante se dégage d'un Asami au bord de la rupture :** Il a peut-être débugué mais toi tu joues avec ta vie là **(se barre en courant lorsque le sourire d'Asami se gorge d'une envie meurtrière). **On se voit plus tard Lenne !

**Lenne :** Attends je gère.

**Asami, un flingue à la main et un sourire malsain aux lèvres :** Non seulement je suis totalement OOC dans cette fic mais en plus tu te permets de toucher MON Akihito et de vouloir le mettre dans ton lit. Seira a raison, t'es vraiment suicidaire !

**Seira, 100 mètres plus loin crie vers Lenne :** Je serais toi je filerais en vitesse ma grande ! J'ai envie d'avoir une suite moi ! T'as des devoirs envers tes lecteurs alors crève pas tout de suite !

**Lenne, qui raccroche ses bras autour du cou d'Akihito :** Akihito a dit qu'il était d'accord.

**Seira frôle l'arrêt cardiaque et s'exclame horrifiée :** Oo Et elle s'enfonce cette folle !

**Akihito :** QUOI ?

**Lenne, qui profite du fait qu'Asami l'ait oublié et s'explique avec Akihito, part rejoindre Seira dans sa cachette :** Tu vois, j't'ai dit que je gérais !

**Seira, chuchote pour ne pas être repérée par les deux fauves dont les yeux lancent des éclairs :** Tu gères, tu gères ... c'est vite dit ça ! Ils sont tous les deux furax maintenant !

**Lenne, regardant Asami chercher la vraie coupable avec Akihito à sa suite, tout en chuchotant, se met à baver :** Ils sont trop sexy quand ils sont en colère…

**Seira, pose un seau devant Lenne et en garde un pour elle :** Je confirme ...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Quoi? Je suis sadique de ne pas avoir dit ce qu'il arrivait à cette fameuse personne? Et bah vous ne le saurez pas tout de suite^^ Chapitre 3 le dimanche 14 juin! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, mine de rien, les auteurs sont particulièrement accros à ce genre de choses! XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Descente en enfer

**Auteur :** Lenne26

**Bêta-lectrice :** Lonely Seira

**Pairing :** Asami/Akihito

**Genre :** Drama/Angst

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** J'ai eu beau supplier, Ayano Yamane n'a pas voulu me les laisser (peur de mon sadisme?) donc ils ne sont pas à moi et bien à elle!

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci aux reviews anonymes, pensez à laisser une adresse si vous voulez que je vous réponde! Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 3

_« Asami, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »_

Asami fixait son amant, ses yeux ne quittant pas le regard furieux du jeune homme. Ignorant superbement la question d'Akihito, il posa son verre, porta une main à la poche intérieure de sa veste et en sortit un paquet de cigarettes. Il en porta une à sa bouche, et de l'autre main, l'alluma avec un briquet. Le temps semblait avoir brusquement ralenti, le silence de mort régnant dans la pièce donnant une impression de lenteur infinie aux actions pourtant simples effectuées par Asami. Tous ces gestes précautionneux donnaient l'impression que le yakuza se fichait royalement de ce que lui disait son amant. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, bien au contraire : maintenant qu'Akihito était au courant, Asami appréhendait au plus haut point sa réaction. Même s'il ne laissait rien apparaître extérieurement, son calme apparent ne servait qu'à masquer ce trouble qui commençait à le gagner. Mais la patience du jeune homme avait ses limites, et voir Asami aussi calme semblait le rendre de plus en plus furieux. Le yakuza aurait presque juré avoir vu de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles, mais il n'éprouvait toujours pas le besoin de dire le moindre mot. Ou plutôt, il attendait qu'Akihito fasse le premier pas. Comme il s'y attendait, connaissant parfaitement le tempérament fougueux de son amant, ce fut lui qui craqua le premier. D'un pas rapide, il se rapprocha d'Asami et, du revers de la main, fit tomber la cigarette de ses lèvres pour l'écraser d'un geste rageur au sol.

- Putain, tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais ça ! Ça t'amuse de me voir comme ça ou quoi ? Réponds-moi bordel !

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Fais pas l'innocent, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, je suis sûr que tes chiens de garde t'ont mis au courant !

La réponse d'Akihito le surprit quelque peu, il ne l'aurait pas imaginé si pertinent. Il ne pensait pas le jeune homme stupide, loin de là, mais dans l'urgence de l'action, il avait souvent tendance à écouter son instinct, et à oublier d'écouter sa raison. Bien sûr qu'il savait ce qu'il s'était passé. Ses hommes l'avaient immédiatement appelé pour le prévenir de la tentative de kidnapping, comme à chaque fois, mais ils lui avaient également dit que cette fois-ci, ils avaient dû se révéler à Akihito pour le protéger. Il se souvint avoir éprouvé une grande contrariété devant cette nouvelle, et les deux hommes avaient eu bien de la chance de ne pas avoir été en face de lui à ce moment-là. Depuis ce coup de téléphone, Asami avait attendu la venue de son amant, qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas tardé, celui-ci étant arrivé un quart d'heure plus tard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

L'intonation de la voix d'Asami n'avait pas changé, confirmant les dires d'Akihito, mais cette simple question déstabilisa le jeune homme qui, pendant un court instant, sembla ne plus savoir par où commencer. Akihito se reprit rapidement, la colère devant le calme olympien du yakuza semblant lui rendre la possession de ses moyens.

- Pourquoi on a essayé de me kidnapper ? Pourquoi tes hommes me suivaient ? Et depuis quand tu me fais suivre comme ça ? Pourquoi tu me l'as caché ? Tu me fais pas confiance ou quoi ? T'as aucun droit de…

- Calme-toi.

- Réponds-moi alors, tu t'en fous de ce que je te raconte ou quoi, tu trouves que je ne vaux pas la peine que tu te fasses chier à me répondre ?

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

- Putain tu me soûles, connard !

D'une main, Akihito saisit un vase qu'il jeta par terre, le fracassant ainsi en mille morceaux, pensant sans doute que ce geste suffirait à le calmer. Asami avait très légèrement tiqué devant l'insulte proférée par son amant. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes du jeune homme de s'emporter de la sorte, jusqu'à en oublier toute prudence. En temps normal, Akihito évitait de dire quoi que ce soit qui puisse le mettre dans une rage noire. S'il s'était laissé emporter au point de ne plus se soucier de le mettre en colère, chose que toute personne sensée d'esprit sur cette terre s'efforçait d'éviter, les colères du yakuza étant assez effrayantes pour que personne n'ait envie de les expérimenter plus d'une fois, cela signifiait qu'Akihito était encore plus sous tension qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et qu'il avait grandement besoin de se défouler. L'acte totalement cliché qu'il venait de réaliser le confirmait dans ses pensées. Et qui d'autre que lui pouvait se vanter de savoir exactement quels étaient les points sensibles du jeune homme ?

- Ça y est, tu te sens mieux ?

La phrase prononcée sur un ton ironique rendit Akihito encore plus furieux qu'il ne l'était déjà et dans un geste désespéré, il se jeta sur le yakuza, se moquant du fait qu'il n'était absolument pas de taille face à lui, la stature de l'homme d'affaires étant au moins deux fois plus imposante que la sienne. Il voulait lui faire perdre ce calme qui l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Malheureusement pour lui, l'attaque d'Akihito ne fit pas du tout peur à Asami qui se contenta d'emprisonner les poignets de jeune homme d'une seule main avant de le bloquer contre le mur, l'empêchant ainsi de se servir de ses jambes pour une quelconque attaque en traître.

Asami regarda le visage de son amant, le découvrant le souffle légèrement rapide, les sourcils froncés et des yeux plus que furieux plantés dans les siens. Dieu qu'il était beau et excitant comme ça ! Néanmoins, le yakuza jugeait le moment mal venu pour faire part à Akihito de ses désirs, celui-ci attendait une réponse qu'il allait forcément devoir lui donner un jour.

- Lâche-moi enfoiré.

La voix d'Akihito était basse mais Asami sentait clairement que même s'il avait arrêté de crier, le jeune homme ne s'était pas calmé pour autant, bien au contraire. Le yakuza savait bien que ce qui allait suivre ne lui plairait pas, mais il ne voyait pas d'autre alternative pour le moment…

- Pour ta protection, répondit Asami, éludant totalement la demande d'Akihito.

Celui-ci resta d'abord totalement abasourdi, semblant analyser l'information, avant que ses yeux ne se remettent à lancer des éclairs vers le yakuza.

- Alors tu le savais, et tu ne m'as rien dit, enchaîna le jeune homme, toujours sur cette même voix basse et en même temps extrêmement dangereuse.

- Que je savais quoi ? Que l'on voulait te kidnapper ? Que tous mes ennemis avaient appris ton existence à cause de ce connard de Feilong et qu'ils cherchaient à t'utiliser contre moi ? Tu aurais pu t'en douter.

La dernière remarque d'Asami ne plut pas du tout à Akihito qui fit soudainement exploser toute sa colère au visage de son amant.

- Et bah non, je ne savais pas, hurla-t-il, je suis vraiment trop con comparé à toi, désolé d'avoir une intelligence aussi limitée !

- N'exagère pas, répondit Asami, lui aussi commençant à perdre son calme devant les propos du jeune homme.

Il était parvenu là où il voulait emmener le jeune homme, mais cela ne lui plaisait définitivement pas. Si Akihito continuait ainsi, il était plus que probable que quelque chose de fâcheux allait se produire…

- Alors monseigneur, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas éprouvé le besoin de prévenir votre pauvre sous-merde totalement débile de cette nouvelle ?

Le ton ironique d'Akihito acheva de faire perdre son calme à Asami qui lui répondit en élevant soudainement la voix.

- Car tu étais trop instable psychologiquement pour le supporter !

Asami écarquilla légèrement les yeux, prenant brusquement conscience des mots qu'il avait prononcés sans même s'en rendre compte. Non… Il n'avait pas voulu dire ça… Akihito n'aurait jamais dû le savoir… Suite au silence qui accompagna cette déclaration, le yakuza se rendit compte qu'il venait effectivement de faire une grossière erreur, et il se maudit de tout son être pour avoir laissé échapper quelque chose d'aussi crucial.

- Alors comme ça, non seulement je suis trop con, mais en plus tu me crois totalement taré, c'est bien ça ?

La voix d'Akihito était à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure et Asami ne sut quoi répondre. C'était faux bien sûr. Il n'avait fait ça que pour le protéger, pas un seul instant il n'avait considéré Akihito comme con ou fou, le jeune homme avait simplement eu un moment de faiblesse parfaitement compréhensible compte-tenu des évènements qu'il avait vécus.

« Lâche-moi. »

Cette fois-ci encore, sa voix avait à peine dépassé le murmure. Akihito gardait la tête baissée, ses mèches cachant ses yeux, voilant ses sentiments au regard d'Asami qui ne pouvait se résoudre à accéder à la demande du jeune homme. Que se passerait-il s'il le laissait partir ? Même si son esprit lui conseillait d'accéder à cette requête, son corps ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à le laisser partir.

« LACHE-MOI PUTAIN ! »

La prise sur les poignets d'Akihito se desserra lorsqu'Asami aperçut enfin son visage, baigné par les larmes. Pendant un instant, il fut incapable de réfléchir, ne voyant que ses larmes, et son masque s'effrita, dévoilant sa douleur face à l'état de son amant. Akihito profita de cet instant de faiblesse pour dégager ses poignets et poussa de toutes ses forces sur le torse du yakuza, le forçant à reculer. Asami reprit alors ses esprits, mais trop tard, le jeune homme avait déjà couru jusqu'à la porte. Il le vit alors ouvrir la porte avant de s'enfuir en courant de l'appartement. Le yakuza marcha lentement vers la porte, regardant dans le couloir pour voir que son amant avait bel et bien disparu. Il resta un instant songeur, la crainte de ne jamais revoir cette silhouette qu'il appréciait tant se profiler dans ce couloir s'insinuant au plus profond de son être. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire… Du moins pour le moment. Il se retourna, referma la porte et retourna boire son verre près de la fenêtre, appréhendant la suite des évènements.

----------------

Les yeux grands ouverts fixés sur le plafond, Asami commençait à penser que le marchand de sable avait définitivement boudé son appartement. Il tourna la tête vers son réveil. 5h35. Cela faisait bien trois heures qu'Asami cherchait désespérément le sommeil, mais son altercation avec Akihito ne quittait pas son esprit. Après le départ de celui-ci la veille, l'esprit d'Asami avait eu peu de loisirs de vagabonder, des affaires urgentes l'ayant occupé jusque tard dans la nuit. Mais une fois dans son lit, les yeux fermés dans l'attente d'un repos bien mérité, les pensées qu'il avait longtemps refoulées avaient semblé s'y opposer fermement, empêchant le yakuza de trouver le sommeil et lui laissant à souhait la possibilité de se faire des reproches. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, ce n'était que pour revoir la même scène encore et encore. Son visage. Ses larmes. D'un geste rageur, Asami rejeta violemment ses couvertures et se décida à se lever pour s'occuper de quelques dossiers en retard. Ça lui serait définitivement plus utile que de ressasser de telles pensées.

Assis dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, Asami, une cigarette au bord des lèvres, lisait tranquillement le journal qu'un de ses hommes lui avait porté plus tôt dans la matinée. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsqu'Asami s'était enfin décidé à s'octroyer une pause dans son travail. Le yakuza ne pouvait que constater à quel point cette matinée avait été décevante sur le plan professionnel. Le travail effectué en une matinée n'aurait normalement pas dû lui prendre plus d'une heure et sa volonté de rester dans son appartement avait donné un retard considérable à toutes ses affaires, étant de cette façon obligé d'annuler une bonne partie de ses rendez-vous. Asami pesta contre sa propre connerie. Il ne voulait pas quitter son appartement, dans la crainte qu'Akihito ne se retrouve devant une porte close quand il se déciderait à venir le voir. S'il se décidait à venir le voir. Asami poussa un profond soupir et appela son secrétaire pour qu'il annule tous ses rendez-vous de la journée. Le yakuza avait pleinement conscience de la stupidité de la chose, mais il n'était vraiment plus à ça près.

Une douche. Brûlante. Telle était l'unique solution qui s'imposa dans l'esprit d'Asami quand le yakuza se surprit à confondre le bruit d'une ambulance avec le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Absolument navrant. Il laissa un moment l'eau tiède couler sur sa peau, savourant la douceur du contact sur la peau nue, avant de monter d'un geste brusque la température. L'eau brûlante le sortit quelque peu de ses pensées, laissant quelques marques rouges sur sa peau qui disparaîtraient rapidement. Les cheveux légèrement humides, Asami s'habilla rapidement, laissant distraitement sa serviette tomber à terre, avant de se poster près de la fenêtre, regardant la nuit descendre silencieusement sur la ville et les lumières s'allumer une par une. Il resta un moment dans cette contemplation muette, oubliant par la même occasion de se servir son verre d'alcool quotidien.

Combien de temps était-il resté ainsi ? Il n'aurait su le dire. La nuit recouvrait totalement la ville quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Akihito. Asami l'avait attendu toute la journée mais il préférait encore se suicider en se coupant la langue avec les dents que de lui avouer. D'un geste mesuré, Asami se retourna lentement et planta ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme. Celui-ci s'était arrêté près de la porte et Asami pouvait aisément constater que son attitude avait considérablement changé depuis la veille. Son regard…

**

* * *

**

Seira, se gratte le menton et penche la tête pour dévisager les deux mâles :

Une petite séance chez le psy s'impose … t'es pas de mon avis Lenne ?

**Lenne, sort une paire de lunettes et un bloc note :** Je crois bien qu'un conseiller conjugal serait plus indiqué ici.

**Les deux jeunes femmes, stylos aux lèvres, tournent alors la tête vers Akihito et Asami, et les découvrent encore en pleine joute verbale.**

**Akihito : **Ha ha, trop fort ce chapitre ! La tête que t'as fait quand je suis parti ! Alors _monseigneur_, un petit instant de faiblesse ? On n'arrive pas à travailler sans sa muse ?

**Asami, jette un regard totalement indifférent à Akihito :** Ma muse ? Ne rêve pas Akihito, tu n'es qu'une « sous merde totalement débile » …

**Akihito :** Quoi ?!? Essaie pas de retourner ce que j'ai dit contre moi ! C'est toi le gros connard qui me prend pour un taré pas assez intelligent pour comprendre la situation !

**Asami : **Je n'ai pas dit « taré » mais « psychologiquement instable ». Et tu n'avais effectivement pas compris la situation.

**Seira, chuchote à l'oreille de sa comparse en regardant les deux coqs se crêper le chignon :** Euh … tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de les psychanalyser finalement ?

**Lenne :** Non, je crois que c'est le moment pour nous de nous éclipser discrètement avant que…

**Akihito :** … mais tout ça c'est de la faute de cette auteur de merde qui nous fait faire n'importe quoi selon ses envies de sadique !

**Lenne :** … ces deux zouaves ne prennent conscience du véritable responsable.

**Asami, glisse la main sous son veston :** Tiens, cher auteur, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de t'avoir à portée de tir, euh non de main bien sûr…

**Lenne : **Seira ?

**Seira : **Bah … euh … on court ?

**Lenne : **Excellente idée.

**Et on vit soudain Lenne et Seira piquer un sprint de la mort-qui-tue, histoire justement que la mort ne les tue pas, le tout sous les éclats de rire d'Akihito.**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voici le chapitre 3! Bon bah, comme d'hab, chapitre 4 pour dimanche prochain, et laissez pleins de reviews! XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Descente en enfer

**Auteur :** Lenne26

**Bêta-lectrice :** Lonely Seira

**Pairing :** Asami/Akihito

**Genre :** Drama/Angst

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** J'ai eu beau supplier, Ayano Yamane n'a pas voulu me les laisser (peur de mon sadisme?) donc ils ne sont pas à moi et bien à elle!

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci aux reviews anonymes, pensez à laisser une adresse si vous voulez que je vous réponde! Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**Attention :** Ce chapitre comprend une scène de lemon... Vous pouvez la passer si vous voulez, j'ai indiqué le début et la fin du passage!

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 4

_Son regard…_

Si la veille, la fureur qu'Asami avait décelée dans le regard d'Akihito l'avait excité, la lueur qu'il lui découvrait aujourd'hui lui serrait le cœur, malgré le fait qu'il pensait avoir depuis longtemps banni ce genre de sentiments. Les larmes au coin des yeux, Akihito semblait lui lancer un véritable appel au secours. Jamais il n'aurait cru voir ce regard dans les yeux de son amant. La seule fois qu'il avait vu le jeune homme dans un tel état de faiblesse, c'était à Macao, avant leur retour au Japon. S'il en venait à dépendre autant de lui malgré son tempérament fier et indépendant, c'est qu'Akihito était beaucoup plus effrayé qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il retint un soupir. Il le savait. Akihito n'aurait jamais dû apprendre le nouvel intérêt qu'on lui témoignait, c'était trop tôt pour lui.

Les deux hommes ne se quittaient pas du regard, Asami ne parvenant pas à détacher les yeux tant ce qu'il voyait le surprenait et Akihito attendant désespérément que le yakuza fasse le premier pas. Asami sembla se reprendre et d'un pas rapide, il s'approcha d'Akihito pour l'enlacer dans une étreinte violente. Le yakuza sentit le jeune homme trembler un instant dans ses bras, avant qu'il ne se calme légèrement. Asami en profita alors pour coller son amant contre le mur et lui empoigner les poignets qu'il bloqua au-dessus de sa tête, avant de l'embrasser sauvagement. Le yakuza savait que ce n'était pas de douceur qu'Akihito avait besoin en ce moment même, mais bien de se sentir protégé dans ses bras. Le jeune homme semblait perdu depuis le moment où la langue d'Asami avait rencontré le sienne et cette impression ne fut que renforcée lorsque la main du yakuza passa délicatement sous son t-shirt pour venir caresser ses pectoraux. Akihito laissa échapper un gémissement et Asami ne put s'empêcher de sourire dans leur baiser. Il s'amusa un instant à torturer son amant en remontant avec une lenteur agaçante sa main jusqu'à un téton qu'il ne fit qu'effleurer. Cette sensation poussa Akihito à rompre le baiser pour pousser un nouveau gémissement. Asami en profita pour mordre son cou à pleines dents, laissant une trace que le jeune homme aurait bien du mal à cacher le lendemain, et libéra brusquement les poignets de son amant pour venir prendre ses fesses à pleines mains, le décollant ainsi du mur pour se diriger vers la chambre.

----------------

Le jour commençait à se lever tandis qu'en même temps, dans une chambre d'un des nombreux immeubles de la ville, on pouvait voir deux hommes, nus, enlacés sous les draps. Asami, réveillé depuis peu, regardait son amant encore endormi, le souffle régulier et un air paisible sur le visage. Leur étreinte avait duré assez tard dans la nuit et Asami avait ressenti à quel point Akihito s'était abandonné à lui, oubliant sa peur et ses soucis le temps d'une nuit. Le yakuza fut bien obligé de s'avouer qu'il avait particulièrement aimé ce côté si fragile d'Akihito et même si cela le surprenait au plus haut point, il mourait d'envie de continuer à protéger le jeune homme, et ce jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare ? Asami ne put refréner un sourire devant le cliché que représentait ce genre de pensées et se promit de ne jamais s'abaisser à dire cette phrase à voix haute.

La respiration d'Akihito se fit plus irrégulière, signe de son prochain réveil. Asami concentra son attention sur le visage de son jeune amant, aimant particulièrement ce moment. Akihito ouvrit doucement les yeux, pour tomber directement dans deux yeux dorés. Le jeune homme resta un moment captivé par ce regard, les yeux encore embrumés par le sommeil, et Asami se permit un sourire. Akihito n'était vraiment pas du matin, et le yakuza, comme à son habitude, ne se gêna pas pour se moquer de l'air stupide qui trônait sur le visage de son amant. Et comme chaque matin, Akihito partit au quart de tour et commença à insulter Asami de toutes sortes de nom, le tout avec un visage de gamin boudeur, avant de se faire interrompre brusquement par des lèvres posées sur les siennes. Akihito se laissa aller dans la tendresse de ce baiser, chose qu'il ne voyait que rarement chez son amant. Asami mit fin au baiser et resserra son étreinte sur le jeune homme, obligeant celui-ci à se blottir contre son torse.

« Tu vas venir habiter ici. »

Le ton ne souffrait d'aucune contestation et Akihito, après un bref sursaut, garda le silence. Asami appréciait cela chez son amant. Pas de mots inutiles. Les deux hommes se comprenaient généralement sans se parler et ils se transmettaient leurs sentiments l'un à l'autre par des gestes et jamais par des mots. De toute façon, Asami détestait ce déballage inutile de sentiments. Etait-il vraiment nécessaire de se répéter « je t'aime » à longueur de journée ? Les mots peuvent mentir alors que les gestes jamais. Akihito se dégagea de l'étreinte et se leva du lit pour partir à la recherche de ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre. Asami le suivait distraitement des yeux, le voyant ensuite se diriger vers la salle de bains, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Arrivé au niveau de la porte, Akihito se retourna et lança un air interrogateur à son amant.

- Bah alors, tu viens ?

Asami sembla sortir de ses pensées et un sourire carnassier vint s'afficher sur ses lèvres.

- Décidément Akihito, je ne te savais pas si insatiable.

- Oublie ça, je crois que je vais y aller tout seul, dit Akihito sur un ton agacé.

En voyant Asami se lever, en même temps qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie, et se diriger vers lui, Akihito piqua un fard monumental et entra brusquement dans la salle de bains, essayant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Malheureusement pour lui, une main puissante vint le gêner dans sa manœuvre.

- Trop tard.

- Non… A… Asami, je suis fatigué, je vais avoir une journée chargée, je dois aller…, dit Akihito tout en reculant prudemment.

- Ça peut attendre, on a toute la journée…

Akihito sentit contre son dos la cabine de douche et après un regard à Asami, il tenta le tout pour le tout et s'élança sur le côté en courant, dans l'espoir d'échapper à la bête fauve qui semblait se faire un malin plaisir de le prendre comme petit-déjeuner. Malheureusement, ledit fauve avait repéré la tentative de fuite de sa proie et lorsque celle-ci passa à côté de lui, Asami saisit les poignets du jeune homme et en quelques pas, il plaqua Akihito contre le mur de la douche avant de refermer les portes de la cabine derrière eux.

- Alors mon mignon petit Akihito, tu voulais me fausser compagnie ?

----------------

**début du lemon**

Akihito était mal. Vraiment mal. La dernière fois qu'Asami lui avait jeté ce genre de regard, il ne l'avait pas lâché de toute la nuit, et vu leurs performances de la veille, Akihito se demandait s'il arriverait à remarcher avant trois jours… Il sentit soudain un frôlement sur ses poignets et en levant les yeux… PUTAIN, mais ce con l'avait accroché à la douche ! Il se demanda un instant d'où Asami avait sorti ce foulard avant de se souvenir de quelque chose de plus important en croisant les yeux de son amant : il était définitivement dans la merde.

- Enfoiré…

- Ça ne te rappelle pas de bons souvenirs ?

- Pas vraiment.

Asami sourit devant la réplique de son amant. Effectivement, il semblerait qu'il ait beaucoup plus apprécié la fin de la visite à Feilong qu'Akihito. Laver le jeune homme de toutes les blessures qu'il avait subies avait été un pur délice… Mais aujourd'hui, il était persuadé qu'il ne serait pas le seul à apprécier l'échange…

Le yakuza resserra le contact entre leurs deux corps et d'une langue taquine, il partit explorer le cou et la nuque d'Akihito, prenant grand soin de marquer son passage, en même temps qu'il s'amusait à taquiner les tétons de son amant de ses mains. Une fois que le nombre de marques rouges lui parut suffisant, il mordilla l'un des tétons tandis que ses mains descendirent plus bas, l'une s'occupant de réveiller la virilité du jeune homme et l'autre s'amusant à caresser ses pectoraux. Akihito semblait se délecter de cette douce torture, vu les gémissements de plus en plus forts qu'il laissait échapper. Asami se mit à sourire en voyant sa victime se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer ses gémissements. Asami se redressa, espaçant le contact entre leurs deux corps, ce qui surprit quelque peu Akihito qui rouvrit les yeux. Le yakuza, un petit sourire aux lèvres, lui présentait les doigts de sa main droite.

- Alors là, tu peux rêver.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Jam… Mhhh…

Alors ça, c'était traître. Asami avait commencé quelques va-et-vient sur sa virilité qu'il arrêta presque immédiatement pour reculer et regarder son amant d'un air moqueur. Malgré le regard meurtrier qu'Akihito lui lança, Asami se rapprocha pour mordiller un téton, déclenchant un nouveau gémissement, et se recula de nouveau, une lueur victorieuse dans le regard.

- Connard…

- Tu es toujours aussi sûr ?

Akihito entrouvrit la bouche et commença à lécher les doigts que le yakuza lui présentait. Asami le laissa faire un instant puis retira délicatement ses doigts pour les présenter devant l'intimité de son amant. Il commença à embrasser fougueusement le jeune homme, débutant un duel enflammé entre leurs deux langues, et introduisit progressivement trois doigts, laissant à chaque fois Akihito s'habituer à la sensation. Lorsqu'il le jugea suffisamment prêt, il présenta sa virilité devant l'intimité de son amant et le pénétra d'un geste brusque, faisant crier Akihito sous cette nouvelle sensation. Le jeune homme grimaça un instant sous la douleur fugace. Décidément, la patience n'était pas le genre d'Asami… Mais bientôt, il se perdit dans la vague de plaisir que son amant lui faisait ressentir. Asami entendait avec fierté les cris d'Akihito devenir de plus en plus puissants, signe d'une jouissance proche. Le yakuza lâcha les jambes du jeune homme, celui-ci s'empressant de les nouer autour de ses hanches, et remonta ses mains pour venir taquiner tous les points sensibles d'Akihito, le faisant se tordre de plus en plus sous lui. Le yakuza sentit le jeune homme se tendre, contractant tous ses muscles, ce qui l'entraîna lui aussi dans la jouissance, mordant le cou d'Akihito en se libérant. Les deux hommes reprirent leur souffle, Asami en profitant pour libérer les mains de son amant qui lui tomba dans les bras. Akihito, encore hébété par l'orgasme, ne remarqua pas qu'il se faisait soulever par deux bras musclés et transporter hors de la salle de bains. Il ne prit conscience qu'ils étaient retournés dans la chambre que lorsqu'Asami le déposa sur le lit. Il tomba directement dans le regard gourmand de son amant, qui lui signifiait clairement que cette petite aventure dans la salle de bains n'était que le début de ses tourments…

**fin du lemon**

----------------

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Akihito avait emménagé chez Asami. Le yakuza se rappela en souriant du moment où Akihito lui avait ordonné de l'aider à déménager ses affaires, sans doute pour se venger des deux jours de repos forcé qu'il avait dû subir par sa faute… Asami appréciait vraiment la vie avec Akihito, malgré le fait qu'il avait toujours été habitué à vivre seul. Mais pouvoir torturer son nouveau colocataire à n'importe quel moment de la journée était définitivement un plus à ne pas négliger… Asami avait assigné deux gardes du corps à son amant, qui le suivaient dans tous ses déplacements, et même si Asami ressentait aisément la gêne du jeune homme face à cette manœuvre, il savait qu'Akihito ressentait le besoin de celle-ci. De cette manière, Asami ne voulait pas priver son amant de sa liberté en l'assignant à résidence mais lui laisser vivre sa vie. Mais il avait tout de même l'agréable surprise de retrouver le jeune homme chez lui tous les soirs, lorsqu'il rentrait du boulot. Quelle bonne idée de le laisser vivre ici décidément !

Néanmoins, après un peu de vie commune, Asami prit conscience d'un point qui l'ennuya quelque peu. D'après ses observations personnelles et les rapports de ses hommes, il s'était rendu compte qu'Akihito restreignait considérablement ses sorties, préférant passer la majeure partie de son temps dans l'appartement, quitte à louper le travail. Ce n'était pas un ennui d'un point de vue financier mais connaissant son tempérament, c'était définitivement très étrange qu'Akihito se laisse entretenir comme ça, lui qui était plutôt du genre à lui crier au visage qu'il deviendrait riche par ses propres moyens et qu'il n'avait besoin d'aucune aide de sa part. Asami lâcha un soupir. Il était peut-être un peu trop parano, son métier le poussait sûrement à ne voir que le pire quelle que soit la situation. C'était sûrement ça. Asami actionna la poignée de la porte de son appartement et ses yeux se posèrent directement sur Akihito, assis sur le canapé et les yeux fixés sur les immeubles visibles de la fenêtre. Le jeune homme ne fit aucun geste qui pouvait laisser penser qu'il avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir et Asami se dirigea vers lui, jusqu'à poser une main sur son épaule. Sa réaction fut violente, ce qui surprit considérablement le yakuza. D'un geste brusque, il se leva du canapé tout en poussant un cri strident, et se retourna vers Asami, plantant son regard dans le sien. Celui-ci découvrit avec stupeur un regard exprimant une frayeur intense, qui ne dura qu'un instant, avant qu'Akihito ne redevienne lui-même en reconnaissant son amant.

« Tu m'as fait peur, c'est malin ! »

Le jeune homme commença à rire, d'un rire forcé qui ne lui ressemblait pas mais Asami ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de froncer les sourcils. Alors il n'avait pas rêvé ? Quelque chose était définitivement étrange chez lui… Akihito avait arrêté de rire et semblait maintenant gêné par la situation, attendant un mot de son amant tombé dans un mutisme inquiétant. Asami remarqua que le jeune homme évitait délibérément son regard, les yeux baissés voilés par quelques mèches de cheveux. Le yakuza s'approcha alors de lui et d'une main, il lui saisit le menton pour le forcer à le regarder. Lorsque ses orbes dorés rencontrèrent ceux d'Akihito, il n'y découvrit qu'une lueur interrogatrice et plus rien de la panique qu'il avait entraperçue précédemment.

- Asami, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le yakuza resta un moment à le fixer en silence, semblant rechercher quelque chose d'anormal dans son regard, mais rien. Satisfait, il esquissa un sourire.

- Prépare-toi, je t'emmène au restaurant.

En un instant, le visage d'Akihito s'éclaira et Asami ne put refréner un éclat de rire devant ce spectacle : on jurerait voir un gosse de deux ans à qui on vient de donner une sucette.

- Quoi ? Tu te moques de moi ?

- Pas du tout, dit Asami avec un grand sourire, allez dépêche-toi ou je pars sans toi.

Et Akihito partit s'habiller pour l'occasion dans la salle de bains, tout en ayant pris grand soin de traiter son amant de tous les noms qui lui venaient par la tête et d'avoir fermé cette fois-ci la porte à double tour : on n'est jamais trop prudents.

----------------

Dans les mois qui suivirent, les soupçons d'Asami se transformèrent bientôt en certitude : Akihito vivait très mal la situation. Le yakuza avait aisément pu remarquer, lors de leurs quelques sorties en couple, les regards apeurés qu'Akihito n'avait de cesse de jeter par-dessus son épaule. Le jeune homme n'avait pourtant rien à craindre : en compagnie d'un des chefs de la mafia et entouré d'une dizaine de gardes du corps, il fallait être totalement suicidaire pour essayer de s'en prendre à Akihito. Mais celui-ci lui assurait à chaque fois que tout allait bien, souriant alors d'un air forcé. Si ce fait avait été le seul notable, la situation n'aurait pas été aussi inquiétante. Mais Akihito en était ensuite venu à faire des crises de panique. La première était survenue trois mois plus tôt, Asami avait alors enlacé le jeune homme de ses bras protecteurs pour lui faire ressentir qu'il n'avait rien à craindre et avait attendu un long moment que son amant se calme. Puis les crises s'étaient multipliées. Et il était venu un moment où juste enlacer Akihito n'avait plus suffi et Asami avait été contraint à étreindre le jeune homme pour le calmer. Le yakuza ne savait pas comment faire autrement, il n'avait jamais été très doué avec les mots et pensait que des gestes pouvaient tout résoudre. Alors il essayait de rassurer Akihito par ses gestes. Mais que ferait-il quand l'étreindre ne suffirait plus ? Asami donna un coup de poing violent dans le mur. Il se sentait totalement impuissant, mais que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Lui qui avait l'habitude de tout contrôler, cette situation le mettait dans une colère noire.

Deux mois encore passèrent, Asami ne pouvant qu'assister impuissant au désespoir de son amant. L'état du jeune homme ne s'était pas du tout amélioré, bien au contraire, et le nombre de crises avait encore augmenté, ses étreintes pour calmer le jeune homme étant à chaque fois plus longues. Combien de temps encore la situation pourrait continuer de cette manière ? Pas longtemps, sinon Akihito ne s'en sortirait pas indemne. Asami entendit soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et se retourna pour tomber sur son amant. Le jeune homme, les yeux baissés vers le sol, semblait hésiter à lui dire quelque chose, triturant ses doigts d'un geste nerveux.

- Akihito ?

- A… A… Asami, je… je dois te dire quelque chose.

Le jeune homme releva brusquement les yeux, une lueur décidée dans le regard. Asami, d'un signe de tête, l'invita à continuer.

- Ce n'est plus possible…

Asami resta silencieux un instant, attendant des éclaircissements de la part de son amant. Voyant que ceux-ci ne venaient pas, le yakuza en demanda, légèrement anxieux de la réponse d'Akihito.

- De quoi tu parles Akihito ?

- Je… Je crois… qu'on devrait arrêter…

De nouveau, Akihito sembla puiser tout le courage qu'il avait pour prononcer la phrase fatidique.

- C'est terminé entre nous Asami.

**

* * *

**

Dans le salon d'un appartement, on pouvait voir 4 personnes : deux jeunes femmes, très rouges en train de s'éventer, et deux hommes, qui semblaient pour tout dire assez mécontents...

**Seira aussi rouge que le mouchoir taché de sang qu'elle tient sous son nez : **Chaud ... Chaud ... heureusement que t'as pas détaillé tous les lemons ...

**Lenne, à peu près dans le même état :** Tu l'as dit, j'ai cru que je n'allais pas survivre à la question d'Akihito...

**Seira acquiesce vivement en continuant de s'éventer.**

**Akihito, bouche bée, regarde encore et encore le même passage du chapitre, sans parvenir à émettre le moindre son. En croisant les regards de Lenne et Seira qui détournent les yeux en rougissant fortement :** Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel encore? T'as bu quoi pour écrire des conneries pareilles? Depuis quand j'invite Asami à venir avec m...

**Lenne, essayant vainement d'arrêter le flot de sang qui s'est remis à couler de son nez :** Stop! Tu veux nous tuer ou quoi?

**Seira, ferme les yeux et essaie de retrouver son souffle en marmonnant :** visuel ... trop visuel ... ne pas regarder ...

**Akihito, un sourire machiavélique se dessinant sur ses lèvres, s'attardant sur chacun de ses mots :** Depuis quand j'invite... Asami... à venir... avec moi...

**Lenne et Seira, au bord de la rupture :** Non, arrête!

**Akihito, sans faire attention à l'interruption :** dans... la... douche?

**Les deux pauvres jeunes femmes perdent brusquement connaissance dans un sanglant épanchement nasal au pied d'un Akihito très satisfait.**

**Akihito, regarde les deux ensanglantées en souriant d'un air sadique :** Bon débarras ! Au moins, je vais avoir un répit avant qu'Asami ne vienne me demander pourquoi j'le plaque... ***Part en bougonnant*** Auteur tordu... pas idée d'écrire des trucs pareils... toujours les mêmes qui trinquent... marre...

**Lenne, se relevant difficilement :** Mais au fait, pourquoi il est aussi discret Asami? C'est louche...

**Lenne regarde sa comparse à la quête d'une réponse, mais la voyant dans l'incapacité de répondre, elle se tourne vers Asami et se fige.**

**Asami, très en colère :** Je vais te dire le problème, putain d'auteur de merde, dans ce chapitre, tu as bien parlé d'une, disons dizaine, de lemons et tu n'en as décrit qu'un seul! Et en plus un lemon beaucoup trop abrégé!

**Akihito :** Pervers.

**Seira :** Pervers.

**Lenne :** Pervers.

**Asami, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres :** Oh, et vous ne savez pas à quel point... En fait Akihito, qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit déjà à la fin du chapitre?

**Akihito, commençant légèrement à flipper :** Et voilà, je savais bien que ça retomberait sur moi!

**Lenne et Seira, chacune avec un paquet de pop-corn dans les mains, s'installent pour regarder Asami molester Akihito, comptant bien rattraper la pauvreté en lemon de ce chapitre...**

**

* * *

Note de l'auteur :** Bon, là, j'avoue, c'est un poil sadique de m'arrêter là... Et en ce qui concerne les prochaines publications, elles seront peut-être un peu compromises, car je pars lundi, et à cause d'un certain nombre de raisons, sans mon ordi portable, donc sans les chapitres... Associé à ça une clé usb qui marche que quand elle a envie, et bah je ne sais pas si je pourrais publier avant d'être rentrée chez moi, c'est-à-dire dans deux semaines... Bref, tout ça pour dire que le chapitre 5 sera publié soit dimanche prochain, soit dans deux semaines!

Et pour le prochain chapitre, attention aux âmes sensibles, disons que le rating M se justifie à partir de ce chapitre!


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** Descente en enfer

**Auteur :** Lenne26

**Bêta-lectrice :** Lonely Seira

**Pairing :** Asami/Akihito

**Genre :** Drama/Angst

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** J'ai eu beau supplier, Ayano Yamane n'a pas voulu me les laisser (peur de mon sadisme?) donc ils ne sont pas à moi et bien à elle!

**Reviews anonymes :** Merci aux reviews anonymes, pensez à laisser une adresse si vous voulez que je vous réponde!

**ATTENTION :** J'ai déjà prévenu la semaine dernière, mais ce chapitre est plus... dur que les autres, pas tant pour ce qui est décrit mais plutôt pour ce qui est sous-entendu, donc c'est ce chapitre en particulier qui m'a poussé à mettre cette fic en rating M!

**Note de l'auteur :** Les phrases en italique à la première personne dans le chapitre sont les pensées d'Akihito. Finalement, pas de problème pour poster, donc bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5**

_- C'est terminé entre nous Asami._

La déclaration d'Akihito fut suivie d'un silence pesant, pendant lequel Asami se demandait s'il avait vraiment bien entendu ce que le jeune homme lui avait dit. Il le fixa dans les yeux, découvrant la même lueur décidée. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé, Akihito avait bien osé lui jeter cette bombe à la figure.

- Oh, vraiment ?

Cette petite question anodine le figea complètement. Asami comprit aisément que son amant devait craindre une mauvaise réaction de sa part, pensée tout à fait justifiée. Il n'ajouta rien de plus, attendant une explication de la part d'Akihito sur cette soudaine décision.

- Euh, en fait, euh… j'ai, j'ai pensé que… en fait, euh…

- Tu as pensé que ? répéta Asami, tout en s'avançant vers lui.

Celui-ci reculait au fur et à mesure que le yakuza avançait, essayant sans doute de mettre ses pensées au clair pour expliquer ses raisons à Asami.

- Voilà… a… avec tout ce qui se passe, je… je crois…

- Oui ?

Asami en profita pour passer sa main sous son t-shirt, caressant de ses doigts ses pectoraux. Celui-ci avait viré au rouge pivoine, mais tentait tout de même de poursuivre ses explications.

- Je crois que… que ce… que ce serait mieux si…

A force de reculer, Akihito avait évidemment fini par se retrouver coincé contre le mur, et Asami en profita pour plonger son visage dans le cou de son amant, laissant sa langue parcourir librement la peau offerte. Il se délectait de ces moments où Akihito essayait vainement d'échapper à son emprise. Il l'imaginait déjà, les yeux fermés et se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour tenter d'étouffer les gémissements qui viendraient très bient…

- ARRETE ! cria le jeune homme tout en repoussant violemment Asami.

Alors ça, c'était tout à fait nouveau. C'était bien la première fois qu'Akihito résistait à ses caresses. Intrigué, Asami fixa son attention sur son amant.

- C'est toujours comme ça avec toi, quand quelque chose ne te plaît pas, faut toujours que tu résolves tout par le sexe ! J'en ai marre à la fin, j'ai juste besoin de te parler, putain !

Asami le regarda un moment, en silence. Alors le jeune homme était vraiment sérieux ? Il avait vraiment l'intention de le quitter ? Le yakuza commença à sentir la colère s'insinuer dans tout son être, mais se garda de le laisser voir à Akihito. Après tout, il était curieux d'entendre les raisons justifiant une telle décision.

- Bien, je t'écoute, si c'est ce que tu veux.

Asami se retourna brusquement et s'avança vers un fauteuil. Une fois assis, il prit une cigarette dans la poche de son veston et l'alluma, le tout sans jeter un regard à Akihito. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et semblait figé, regardant sans le voir Asami allumer sa cigarette. C'est au moment où il croisa le regard doré de son amant qu'il sembla reprendre vie, et il vint s'asseoir sur le canapé, en face du yakuza. Le silence s'installa pendant un long moment, Asami fixant Akihito qui semblait soudain trouver le tapis du salon fort intéressant. Voyant l'inactivité du jeune homme, Asami décida d'accélérer un peu les choses.

- Très bien, je peux savoir quelles conneries te sont encore passées par la tête ?

Trop facile. Telle fut la pensée qu'eut Asami lorsqu'il vit Akihito relever la tête, les yeux empreints de colère, prêt à lui renvoyer la balle en pleine face.

- Ce ne sont pas des conneries ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai décidé du jour au lendemain ! lui cria-t-il à pleins poumons.

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé aujourd'hui alors ?

Le yakuza s'était retenu de se moquer du jeune homme, étant quelque peu surpris par le fait qu'Akihito n'avait pas pris sa décision sur un coup de tête. Il était curieux de connaître les raisons qui le poussaient à lui tenir tête.

Le ton calme d'Asami avait légèrement déstabilisé Akihito, mais celui-ci n'était pas retombé dans une contemplation du tapis, pour le plus grand bonheur du yakuza, et semblait maintenant chercher les mots justes pour exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

- Je ne supporte plus la situation, c'est tout.

A cette tirade, le cœur d'Asami se serra faiblement, voyant arriver ce qu'il redoutait le plus, sans qu'il ne lui soit possible de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter.

- Ça fait déjà des mois que ça dure, et j'ai l'impression que c'est de pire en pire. C'est vrai quoi, je ne fais rien d'autre que rester cloîtré ici, je ne sais même pas de quand date ma dernière photo, ce n'est vraiment pas moi de rester aussi inactif !

Il avait raison, lui-même s'était dit la même chose…

- Je flippe pour un rien, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder derrière mon épaule quand je suis dans la rue, et je continue tout de même à affirmer que tout va bien !

C'était vrai, totalement vrai, mais ce n'était que passager…

- Sans compter ces crises de panique qui reviennent fréquemment depuis plusieurs mois.

Oui, et alors ? Ces crises n'étaient pas insurmontables après tout…

- C'est lamentable.

Akihito termina son monologue en poussant un soupir monumental. Asami, toujours silencieux, ne semblait pas se remettre du choc de la révélation, continuant à se voiler la face, mais le jeune homme n'en remarqua rien et continua sur sa lancée.

- C'est pour toutes ces raisons que je pense que ce serait mieux pour nous deux si on s'arrêtait là. C'est vrai quoi, je ne suis qu'un boulet pour toi, deux de tes hommes sont obligés de me surveiller pratiquement 24h/24, je les plains les pauvres, c'est un sacré changement de métier !

Akihito émit un rire bref, essayant de dédramatiser la situation mais Asami ne put s'empêcher de constater à quel point ce rire sonnait faux dans sa gorge. Ses hommes étaient heureux de le servir, ils n'en avaient que faire du métier qu'ils faisaient tant que c'était à son service !

- J'ai pensé prendre un peu de distance, quitter la ville pour aller dans je ne sais quel trou paumé, changer un peu d'air quoi ! Après tout, je n'ai pas quitté cette ville depuis que j'y suis né, ça ne me fera pas de mal de voir un peu de pays !

Asami regarda Akihito se lever et le jeune homme planta son regard dans le sien, avant de poursuivre ses paroles sensées et douces qui semblèrent pourtant déraisonnables et meurtrières aux oreilles du yakuza.

- Je suis désolé, je pense sincèrement que ça aurait pu marcher nous deux, peut-être dans d'autres circonstances.

La voix d'Akihito était chargée de tristesse, tout comme ses yeux qui menaçaient de laisser s'échapper quelques larmes à tout moment. Malgré cela, Asami sentait de plus en plus la colère gronder au fond de lui.

- J'ai déjà rassemblé mes affaires.

Le jeune homme se détourna du yakuza, partant ramasser son sac. Il se redressa ensuite et tout en restant de dos à Asami, il lui lança.

- Adieu Asami.

Dans l'esprit d'Asami, tout devint blanc. Le peu de raison qui lui restait encore avait fait place à une colère sans borne par ces deux simples mots.

- Adieu ?

Akihito, qui avait esquissé quelques pas vers la porte d'entrée, se figea en entendant le ton sur lequel Asami avait prononcé ce mot. Il se retourna doucement, et vit alors le yakuza approcher à pas lents de lui.

Tu crois peut-être que tu as le droit de me dire ça ?

Le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se doutait bien qu'Asami ne le laisserait pas partir sans rien dire, mais il ne pensait pas non plus qu'il se mettrait dans une telle colère. Car ça, Akihito pouvait aisément le constater : le yakuza était plus que furieux.

- Tu crois peut-être que tu es libre de partir ?

Akihito ne pouvait plus se le cacher : l'homme devant lui lui faisait peur. Très peur. Tellement qu'il ne parvenait pas à esquisser le moindre geste pour fuir, bien que cela eut été totalement inutile, ou à prononcer le moindre mot susceptible de calmer la colère du yakuza. Impuissant, il se contenta de regarder, effrayé, Asami s'approcher. Celui-ci posa brusquement une main contre le mur, le bloquant de la même manière.

- Tu es à moi, et ton corps va t'aider à retrouver la raison.

----------------

Akihito écarquilla les yeux à cette phrase et tenta de s'échapper de l'emprise du yakuza pour quitter l'appartement. Trop tard. Asami avait déjà bloqué ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête d'une seule main et de l'autre, il commençait à soulever son t-shirt et caresser son ventre.

_Non, ce n'est pas possible, Asami n'oserait pas me faire ça…_

D'un geste lent, le yakuza remonta ses mains jusqu'à un téton qu'il caressa quelques instants.

_C'est vrai qu'Asami m'a déjà dit que j'étais à lui et qu'il ne me laisserait jamais partir mais la situation était différente maintenant…_

La main du yakuza se mit à redescendre, effleurant ses abdominaux.

_On a vécu tellement de choses ensemble, la situation a définitivement changé…_

A descendre encore plus bas.

_Nos sentiments ont changé…_

Asami déboutonna le pantalon d'Akihito de sa main libre, et plongea sa main dans son boxer. Il s'attaqua ensuite à son cou, plaquant avec plus de force son amant contre le mur.

_Il ne me l'a jamais dit, mais je le sais. Je connais ses sentiments._

Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues d'Akihito.

_Il ne peut pas me faire ça, pas à moi !_

- Arrête, s'il-te-plaît… Tu… tu me fais peur quand tu es comme ça…

Le ton suppliant d'Akihito surprit Asami qui releva la tête et découvrit son amant, des larmes coulant librement le long de ses joues. Il se crispa à cette vue, mais rapidement, la colère le submergea encore plus. Alors Akihito lui résistait ? Non seulement il ne cédait pas sous ses caresses, mais en plus, il avait peur de lui ?

Brusquement, il se décolla du mur et tout en gardant les poignets du jeune homme prisonniers de sa main, il traîna celui-ci en direction de la chambre. Akihito prit soudain conscience des intentions du yakuza, et les larmes sur ses joues redoublèrent d'intensité, se sentant de plus en plus effrayé devant son impuissance.

- Non ! Asami, s'il-te-plaît ! Arrête ! Arrête ! S'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi…

Akihito se débattit, et parvint à soustraire ses poignets de l'emprise du yakuza. Une fois libéré, il s'élança en direction de la porte mais une douleur vint stopper sa tentative de fuite. Asami maintenait ses deux bras bloqués derrière son dos, dans une position plus qu'inconfortable, mais ce détail ne préoccupa pas un seul instant le yakuza. Il poussa le jeune homme devant lui et une fois dans la chambre, il le jeta sur le lit et se retourna pour fermer la porte à clé.

Akihito se releva rapidement et il ne put que constater avec effroi qu'Asami commençait à enlever ses vêtements. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'homme qu'il connaissait. Jamais il n'avait vu le yakuza agir de la sorte. Le Asami qu'il connaissait s'amusait à le voir sombrer dans les plaisirs de la chair, un petit sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres lorsqu'il le voyait essayer de se débattre. Celui-là ne semblait même pas se préoccuper de ses envies, seuls lui importaient ses propres besoins et il montrait clairement ses intentions sans trahir la moindre émotion. Froid, le visage fermé, Asami achevait de retirer ses vêtements, se retrouvant en boxer, et il commença à avancer vers le lit. Voyant le yakuza se diriger vers lui, Akihito, paniqué, se jeta hors du lit et courut vers la porte. Fermée. Il essaya en vain de l'ouvrir, poussant de toutes ses forces avec l'énergie du désespoir, quand il sentit une main se resserrer sur l'un de ses poignets. Il tourna légèrement la tête, et vit le visage d'Asami, inexpressif, avant qu'une terreur sans nom ne vienne envahir tout son être.

----------------

Asami le rejeta violemment sur le lit et se positionna au-dessus de lui, lui bloquant toute nouvelle tentative de fuite. Le yakuza entendait vaguement Akihito prononcer quelques mots, d'un ton suppliant, mais il n'en avait que faire. D'un geste brusque, il déchira le t-shirt du jeune homme sur toute sa longueur, puis descendit ses mains jusqu'à son pantalon qu'il s'empressa de retirer. En vain, les mains d'Akihito tentaient de stopper le yakuza, essayant tantôt de bloquer le cheminement de ses mains sur son corps, tantôt de le repousser pour échapper à son emprise. Asami prit les restes du t-shirt désormais inutilisable et noua les deux poignets d'Akihito ensemble, avant de le retourner sur le ventre. Sa main s'avançait déjà vers le dernier rempart s'élevant contre sa nudité…

- Arrête ! Comment tu peux me faire ça ? cria Akihito.

Le yakuza se figea un instant, mais bien trop peu de temps pour que le jeune homme ne s'en rende compte. Akihito avait vraiment pensé que parce que c'était lui, il avait le droit de lui dire ce qu'il voulait ? Il comptait bien lui faire regretter ses paroles. Akihito ne pouvait vivre sans lui, et bientôt, il le lui prouverait. De ses mains expertes, Asami caressa la moindre parcelle de son corps, s'attardant avec soin sur les points érogènes de son amant, laissant ses lèvres glisser avec douceur le long de sa peau. Cette soudaine douceur devait totalement contraster avec la violence dont le yakuza avait fait preuve précédemment, mais ce déluge de sensations ne manquerait pas de faire plier la volonté d'Akihito. Celui-ci était extrêmement sensible, et le stimuler de la sorte ne manquerait pas de faire naître des gémissements de sa bouche, sons délicieusement agréables pour l'oreille du yakuza. Convaincu de l'exactitude de ses pensées, l'agacement d'Asami fut à son comble quand il prit conscience que ses agissements n'avaient pas du tout l'effet escompté sur son amant. Les larmes continuaient de couler le long de ses joues et même si elles étaient de moins en moins fortes, les plaintes d'Akihito continuaient à s'élever dans la pièce, à la place des gémissements tant attendus. Le peu de raison qu'il restait encore au yakuza s'évanouit lorsque les pleurs du jeune homme redoublèrent d'intensité, au moment même où l'une de ses mains venait se glisser sous le tissu de son boxer.

Asami savait pertinemment qu'il regretterait sans aucun doute ses agissements s'il allait plus loin, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. La colère grondait en lui, sans doute conjuguée à la peur de le perdre mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir. Il avait malheureusement enfin la réponse à la question qu'il se posait depuis un moment déjà. Il était définitivement incapable de lui rendre sa liberté, et même s'ils devaient tous deux en souffrir, Akihito resterait définitivement à ses côtés, consentant ou non. Sa main descendit le long de la jambe du jeune homme, et retira le dernier obstacle à sa nudité. Ses pleurs. Ses gémissements plaintifs. Asami s'en gorgea et continua plus loin. Encore plus loin. Beaucoup trop loin. Cette nuit-là, quelque chose s'était définitivement brisé entre les deux hommes. Et toute la nuit durant, Asami continua de prouver à Akihito que son corps lui appartenait, multipliant les caresses et profanant de nombreuses fois son corps, tout en faisant abstraction des plaintes de plus en plus faibles qui sortaient de sa bouche, sans remarquer que la lueur dans les yeux d'Akihito faiblissait de plus en plus. Tout ceci prit fin à l'aube, au moment même où Akihito perdit conscience, harassé par la fatigue de cette nuit maudite.

----------------

Le soleil commençait tout juste à poindre le bout de son nez, et dans l'une des chambres d'un des nombreux appartements de la ville encore assoupie, un rayon vint éclairer le visage d'un jeune homme, endormi. Seul un drap recouvrait la nudité de son corps, et un morceau de tissu entourait ses deux poignets, l'emprisonnant à un barreau du lit. Un second homme était assis sur le bord du lit, ses yeux suivant avec tristesse les traces de larmes marquant ses joues. Oui, cette nuit marquerait définitivement le début d'une nouvelle vie pour eux deux. Pour le meilleur, mais plus vraisemblablement pour le pire aussi.

**

* * *

**

Quatre personnes restaient les yeux fixés sur ce chapitre… totalement indescriptible. L'une avait un grand sourire aux lèvres (c'était bien la seule d'ailleurs), tandis que les trois autres étaient littéralement en mode bug, les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte.

**Lenne (et oui, la seule qui sourit bien sûr !), regardant le molesteur, le molesté et la pauvre bêta-lectrice complètement figés :** Bon, comme je vois que personne n'a de réflexions à faire et que tout le monde est très satisfait de ce chapitre, je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire : au prochain chapitre et laissez pleins de reviews !

**Asami et Akihito, se reprenant :** Hep hep hep, pas si vite la barjot !

**Seira, toujours fixée sur le chapitre, les yeux exorbités, dit d'un air innocent :** Bah… bah Lenne ! Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien Akihito… Comment t'as été trop méchante avec lui !** *pleure***

**Akihito, détournant ses foudres du pauvre auteur persécutée :** La ramène pas toi, t'es aussi tarée qu'elle et nous sors pas la carte de l'innocence, ça te va pas du tout !

**Seira, continuant sur le même ton :** Mais, mais… Leeeennnnneee ! Akihito a été vilain avec moi !** *pleure de plus belle***

**Lenne, s'extirpant de l'emprise du démon nommé Asami :** Seira ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ? ***prend sa bêta dans les bras*** Ne t'inquiète pas, Akihito sera puni à la juste mesure, je m'en assurerai personnellement dans le prochain chapitre !

**Akihito, regardant les deux jeunes femmes enlacées qui tentent vainement de cacher leur sourire grandissant :** Quoi ?!? Tu vas me faire quoi à la fin ? J'ai… ***capte enfin en voyant leurs deux sourires très peu discrets*** Putain mais j'hallucine, tu crois vraiment que ton petit jeu va marcher et que ça te donnera le droit de nous faire n'importe quoi ?

**Lenne, se relevant en même temps que Seira :** Shit ! Ça a failli marcher !

**Seira, haussant les épaules :** Aux chiottes la stratégie, tu feras ce que tu veux quand même !

**Lenne :** Bien dit !

**Et les deux comparses partent bras dessus-bras dessous, plantant là les deux bishos.**

**Asami, regardant sur l'ordinateur de Lenne :** Oh bordel, elle a déjà écrit le prochain chapitre !

**Akihito, détournant les yeux des deux silhouettes qui s'éloignent :** Quoooiiii ?!?

**Les deux bishos tentent de lire ce nouveau chapitre, mais une alerte retentit, demandant le mot de passe. Après avoir tenté différents mots de passe, allant de la date de naissance de son chanteur favori à différents mots d'amour du genre « sadique », « psychopathe » ou « folle furieuse » (pour rester poli bien entendu), une légère tension commence à se faire sentir…**

**Asami, chargeant son flingue : **Putain, j'vais me la faire !

**Akihito, acquiesçant :** Pour une fois, je suis totalement d'accord avec toi !

**Et ils partent tous deux à la recherche de la cachette des deux folles de service, sans se douter que pas très loin de là, on peut voir Lenne, s'éventant fortement, un mouchoir sous le nez après la réplique d'Asami, et Seira, aidant sa comparse et dans un état assez proche de celui du pauvre auteur.**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** ... Euh... J'ai perdu personne en route? Donc prochain chapitre publié dimanche 5 juillet normalement! Bonnes vacances pour ceux qui y sont (comme moi^^) et bon courage pour les autres qui bossent ou qui ont des examens!


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre :** Descente en enfer

**Auteur :** Lenne26

**Bêta-lectrice :** Lonely Seira

**Pairing :** Asami/Akihito

**Genre :** Drama/Angst

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** J'ai eu beau supplier, Ayano Yamane n'a pas voulu me les laisser (peur de mon sadisme?) donc ils ne sont pas à moi et bien à elle!

**Reviews anonymes :** Merci aux reviews anonymes, pensez à laisser une adresse si vous voulez que je vous réponde!

**Note de l'auteur :** Je tiens à rappeler que est un site où des **échanges** ont lieu, c'est-à-dire que les auteurs postent leurs oeuvres et en échange les lecteurs laissent des reviews pour dire ce qu'ils en ont pensé... Je ne cherche pas à quémander des reviews, ni à dire de poster une review à chaque chapitre, mais comprenez qu'avoir seulement trois reviews pour un chapitre dont j'appréhendais quelque peu la réaction, et bah c'est un peu décourageant! Et je ne dis pas ça que pour moi, mais pour toutes les fictions présentes ici!

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 6

_Oui, cette nuit marquerait définitivement le début d'une nouvelle vie pour eux deux. Pour le meilleur, mais plus vraisemblablement pour le pire aussi._

Asami regardait Akihito dormir paisiblement, tout en lui caressant délicatement la joue avec son pouce. Tout en cet instant était imprégné de tendresse, ses doigts sur sa joue, son regard éclairé d'une douce lueur, le léger sourire illuminant son visage. Tout ceci pourrait laisser croire à un tableau idyllique décrivant la romance de deux hommes. Mais ce doux rêve s'écroulait subitement par un seul léger détail : les mains du plus jeune attachées aux barreaux du lit. Et en regardant de plus près, on pouvait apercevoir toute la tristesse qui se mêlait à la tendresse de la scène. Non, plus rien ne laissait supposer que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Voyant Akihito s'agiter légèrement dans son sommeil, signe de son prochain réveil, Asami suspendit son geste et se forgea son habituel masque, celui d'un yakuza insensible au moindre sentiment. Le jeune homme ouvrit lentement les yeux, et son regard encore embrumé se posa sur Asami, assis sur le bord du lit en train de le regarder. A moitié réveillé, Akihito tenta de se redresser quand il se rendit compte que ses mains étaient attachées. Son regard dériva sur ses poignets, les découvrant liés ensemble aux barreaux du lit. Tout se précipita en une seconde. Il écarquilla les yeux, les souvenirs de la nuit lui revenant violemment en mémoire.

- Ne t'approche pas de moi ! cria Akihito, tout en reculant le plus loin possible du yakuza.

Asami se renfrogna légèrement devant cette exclamation : alors il n'avait toujours pas compris ? Très bien, il le lui montrerait autant de fois qu'il le faudrait alors. Le yakuza s'approcha lentement d'Akihito qui tentait vainement de reculer, tirant de toutes ses forces sur les liens enserrant ses poignets. Asami prit violemment son menton entre deux doigts, le forçant à plonger son regard dans le sien. Même si ses yeux n'exprimaient qu'une frayeur intense, le yakuza se délecta de celle-ci : ce n'était pas ce qu'il aurait voulu voir, mais au moins maintenant, Akihito commençait à comprendre…

- Alors tu n'as toujours pas compris ? J'ai tout mon temps tu sais…

Et ainsi, il ferait en sorte qu'il comprenne définitivement. Le yakuza s'approcha alors doucement mais dangereusement des lèvres d'Akihito, celui-ci tournant la tête en voyant la distance s'amenuiser entre eux, tout en fermant les yeux. Asami arrêta son avancée, regardant la réaction du jeune homme d'un air contrarié. Celui-ci, ne voyant rien venir, entrouvrit légèrement les yeux et le yakuza profita de ce moment pour tourner brusquement le visage d'Akihito et lui voler un baiser. Sa langue s'introduisit sournoisement dans sa bouche pour initier un baiser sans tendresse, d'une violence bien destinée à rappeler à Akihito à qui il appartenait. Asami rompit brusquement le baiser, son amant s'effondra alors sur le lit, les yeux toujours écarquillés par la frayeur.

Asami regarda quelques instants Akihito reprendre son souffle, une main devant la bouche et la tête baissée, ses yeux semblant s'obstiner à éviter son regard.

- Va te laver.

Le jeune homme sursauta légèrement à l'entente de la voix du yakuza et releva légèrement les yeux, mais n'osa pas bouger ni prononcer le moindre mot.

- Dépêche-toi, s'impatienta la yakuza.

- Où… où sont mes vêtements ? questionna Akihito d'une voix tremblante.

- Tu n'en auras pas besoin.

Il se figea à cette réponse, mais se leva tout de même pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, Asami ne le quittant pas des yeux. Une fois entré et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fermer la porte derrière lui, Akihito vit le yakuza se lever du lit, et se diriger lui aussi vers la salle de bain, le tout en tenue d'Adam. Il se crispa, se demandant s'il devait fermer la porte pour ne pas le laisser entrer, au risque de subir les foudres d'Asami par la suite, ou bien le laisser recommencer… Ses doigts se mirent subitement à trembler au souvenir de cette nuit, et ses yeux se baissèrent, se teintant d'une lueur triste.

Face à l'immobilité du jeune homme, qui gardait les yeux fixés vers le sol et les doigts crispés sur la porte, Asami continua à avancer et un sourire aux lèvres, il saisit les deux poignets d'Akihito et le força à reculer jusqu'à la cabine de douche. Une fois à l'intérieur, il fixa son regard dans celui effrayé de son amant, et déclara, d'une voix sensuelle :

« Tu peux pleurer, mais sache que tu n'appartiens qu'à moi. »

----------------

Nu et seul dans le lit, Akihito regardait distraitement par la fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il n'avait pas quitté l'appartement d'Asami, passant la majeure partie de son temps dans cette chambre, et plus précisément dans ce lit. Depuis cette fameuse nuit en fait. Il poussa un long soupir, tout en retenant ses larmes, qui venaient maintenant naturellement dès qu'il commençait à se plonger dans ses pensées. Tous les soirs, dès qu'il rentrait du travail, le yakuza s'évertuait à lui montrer qu'il était sien, entraînant son corps pour qu'il devienne totalement dépendant de ses caresses, et qu'ainsi il ne puisse plus le quitter. Le jeune homme tapa d'un poing rageur sur son lit : le pire c'était que ce que ce connard lui faisait marchait à la perfection. Tous les soirs, son corps répondait outrageusement à ses caresses, à la plus grande horreur d'Akihito. Mais même si son corps ne lui obéissait plus, il ne lui donnerait pas son cœur. Ou plus précisément il ne lui donnerait plus. Il sombra un instant dans la tristesse, songeant à ces jours - qui semblaient maintenant si lointains - pendant lesquels il avait pensé qu'Asami l'aimait. Mais quel con il avait été ! Il n'avait toujours été qu'un bon partenaire de baise, rien de plus, et il avait toujours été le seul à éprouver des sentiments pour son amant…

Son cœur se serra douloureusement à cette pensée, ses yeux se teintant d'une douleur infinie. Akihito resta quelques instants ainsi, puis releva brusquement la tête, poussé par une nouvelle motivation : il devait s'enfuir d'ici. Mais comment échapper à un yakuza qui contrôlait toute la ville dans l'ombre, possédant des hommes dans chaque rue, l'informant de la moindre rumeur ? Oui, Akihito se doutait bien que le plus difficile n'était pas de sortir de cet appartement, mais bien de disparaître totalement de la circulation, de telle manière qu'Asami ne puisse plus retrouver sa trace. Difficile mais pas impossible. Le jeune homme se leva, rassembla ses vêtements, et décida de s'atteler à la mise en œuvre de son plan, le tout après une bonne douche bien chaude.

----------------

La soirée commençait tout juste, et déjà Asami était sur le chemin de son appartement. C'était vrai que le yakuza avait pris l'habitude de rentrer plus tôt chez lui, mais il ne négligeait pas pour autant son travail. Il sourit en pensant à ce qui l'attendait chez lui. Ou plutôt à _qui_ l'attendait chez lui. Cela faisait bientôt un mois depuis cette nuit où Akihito avait déclaré vouloir le quitter. Sur le coup, il ne pouvait le nier, il avait perdu son calme, et même sans doute un peu paniqué. Mais ce n'était plus un problème maintenant. Le jeune homme avait compris son erreur, et cette stupide idée de partir ne lui viendrait même plus à l'esprit dorénavant. Il s'en était assuré.

La limousine s'arrêta devant le hall de son immeuble, et l'un de ses gardes du corps vint lui ouvrir la porte, rapidement rejoint par trois autres venant de descendre de la voiture suivant la limousine. Asami n'accorda aucune attention à ses hommes, marchant d'un pas vif pour rentrer rapidement dans son appartement. Ses hommes agirent donc comme d'habitude, deux se postant à l'entrée de l'immeuble, et deux l'accompagnant pour ensuite se poster devant la porte de son appartement.

Une fois entré chez lui, Asami se débarrassa rapidement de son manteau, et partit se servir son habituel verre d'alcool. Celui-ci en main et n'ayant pas vu Akihito dans le salon, il se dirigea vers la chambre, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Akihito, appela le yakuza, tout en ouvrant la porte.

Personne. Ce détail le chiffonna légèrement, et le fait qu'il n'entende pas le bruit de la douche aggravait encore plus son malaise. Il entra rapidement dans la salle de bains, pour constater de ses yeux ce qu'il avait soupçonné de ses oreilles. Revenu dans la chambre, le yakuza fut pris d'un horrible doute et il vérifia les placards. Rien. Toutes les affaires d'Akihito avaient disparu. Une aura noire commença à s'élever d'Asami et son verre éclata dans sa main, le blessant au passage, mais il n'en avait que faire. Alors Akihito était parti ? Ce n'était pas possible. Il avait fait en sorte que son corps ne puisse plus se passer de lui, même si son esprit continuait à le refuser.

Il remit son manteau, sortit précipitamment de son appartement et, devant l'air intrigué de ses deux gardes du corps, il déclara :

- On va au Sion. Appelez tout le monde.

L'un de ses hommes s'empressa d'accéder à sa requête, trop effrayé par la colère de son patron pour tenter d'avoir le moindre renseignement sur la raison de celle-ci. De toute façon, il aurait toutes les réponses désirées en temps voulu, inutile de se montrer trop pressé et de courir ainsi à une mort certaine…

Asami, assis derrière son bureau, regardait ses hommes, debout en face de lui et attendant ses ordres. Tous s'interrogeaient sur la raison de cette réunion nocturne, mais aucun d'entre eux n'oserait demander avant qu'il ne parle de lui-même. Heureusement pour eux, vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, il ne jurait pas qu'il serait capable de retenir son doigt de presser la gâchette. Avec un sourire sadique sans la moindre once de chaleur, il commença :

- J'ai perdu mon chat.

Il sortit alors une photo, qu'il posa sur le bureau.

- Takaba Akihito. 23 ans. Retrouvez-le. Et vite.

- A vos ordres Asami-sama, répondirent en chœur ses hommes de main.

Tous sortirent alors du bureau, emportant la photo du gamin avec eux. Leur cible dorénavant. Asami sourit en pensant qu'Akihito reviendrait bientôt auprès de lui : il n'avait aucune chance. Quelque part dans la ville, au même moment, une jeune femme brune, ses longs cheveux lui frôlant les fesses et une paire de lunettes sur le nez, éternua. Akihito se permit un sourire : Asami s'était-il rendu compte de sa fuite ? Avait-il lâché ses chiens de garde à ses trousses ? Il y avait de fortes chances. Le jeune homme pouffa de rire, il doutait fortement que qui que ce soit le reconnaisse dans cet accoutrement, même si Asami en personne participait aux recherches. Akihito continua son chemin, une robe légère découvrant ses jambes, sans pour autant attirer trop l'attention sur lui, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il bénit Dieu de lui avoir donné un corps aussi fin, presque féminin.

----------------

Deux semaines. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'Akihito avait quitté l'appartement. Et Asami bouillait littéralement de colère. Il avait été persuadé, à partir du moment où il avait donné l'ordre à ses hommes de trouver Akihito et de lui ramener, que ce ne serait qu'une question d'heure, au grand maximum un ou deux jours. Mais jamais il n'aurait pu penser que le jeune homme lui échapperait deux semaines complètes. Et cette chasse n'était pas prête de se terminer, ses hommes ayant totalement perdu sa trace. Jusqu'à maintenant, tout ce que ses hommes avaient découvert, c'était que le jeune homme avait quitté l'appartement pour se rendre chez l'un de ses amis, Katou, qu'il avait prévenu de son intention de se mettre au vert, de quitter la ville pour quelques temps, mais il n'avait rien dit de plus, laissant juste le soin à son ami de prévenir tout le monde de son absence. Et après ça, plus rien. C'était comme si Akihito avait subitement disparu. Il n'avait élu domicile chez aucun de ses amis, et aucun appartement ou billet de transport quelconque n'avait été pris sous le nom de Takaba Akihito. Asami se dit qu'il l'avait grandement sous-estimé, il semblait maintenant évident que sa fuite n'avait pas été prise sur un coup de tête, mais longuement réfléchie et préparée à l'avance. Alors il était plus que probable que le jeune homme ait pris un faux nom et changé d'apparence, le tout pour pouvoir quitter la ville le plus discrètement du monde.

Asami se mit soudain à sourire. Akihito avait peut-être pensé ainsi le tromper mais c'était mal le connaître. Il connaissait parfaitement son tempérament, et donc il savait exactement quoi faire pour le ramener. Il était pratiquement impossible de retrouver une personne qui avait changé de nom et d'apparence pour se cacher, à moins de la connaître parfaitement, ce qui n'était pas le cas de ses hommes. Il aurait peut-être pu reconnaître Akihito sous son déguisement, mais il n'avait pas le temps de participer aux recherches, et maintenant, c'était presque sûr qu'il n'était plus en ville, il n'était pas bête au point de faire une erreur de ce genre. Il devait être loin maintenant, et le yakuza n'avait aucun moyen de savoir où il avait pu aller. Il n'y avait alors plus qu'un seul moyen : faire sortir la souris d'elle-même de son trou.

----------------

Dans une petite ville au bord de la mer, une jeune femme blonde, les cheveux coupés à la nuque, en un joli dégradé, regardait le paysage. Habillée de façon décontractée, un jean lui arrivant à mi-mollet, une paire de basket, et un haut large ne mettant que peu en valeur ses formes, elle regardait distraitement la mer se fracasser sur les falaises en contrebas. Akihito avait souvent changé d'endroit ces derniers temps, continuant à se déguiser. Il était ainsi arrivé dans une des villes qui avait constituée un point d'arrêt de ses parents lors de leur voyage de noces. Il se rappelait encore de sa mère qui lui vantait toute la beauté de ce lieu, en particulier la falaise située au nord-est de la ville, sur laquelle on pouvait voir le soleil couchant éclairer de mille couleurs la mer. Il sourit avec tristesse en repensant à son visage émerveillé à ce souvenir. Et Akihito ne pouvait que le confirmer : ce coucher de soleil donnait réellement une vision magique de ce paysage sauvage.

Il se demanda ce que ses parents penseraient de lui, s'ils étaient encore de ce monde : amoureux d'un homme, obligé de fuir la cruauté de celui-ci et de se travestir en fille pour lui échapper. Akihito n'osait pas reprendre sa vraie apparence, malgré le fait qu'il se trouvait désormais loin d'Asami. Et il se sentait moins vulnérable en femme : se déguiser en homme, c'était prendre le risque que son déguisement ne soit pas assez impénétrable pour le protéger convenablement. Alors il se travestissait en une femme nouvelle, à chaque fois qu'il changeait de ville. Ainsi personne ne pouvait le suivre, et il échapperait à Asami. En tout cas, il l'espérait. Cela lui avait énormément coûté de quitter son ancienne vie, de laisser tous ses amis derrière lui et qu'ils n'aient aucune nouvelle de lui. Néanmoins, il s'arrangeait pour toujours avoir des nouvelles d'eux, soit en les appelant directement mais en restant le moins longtemps possible au téléphone – sait-on jamais, Asami était parfaitement capable de les avoir mis sur écoute -, soit par l'un de ses informateurs, qu'Asami ne pouvait pas connaître. Il pensa avec tristesse que c'était ce qu'il avait voulu faire, changer de vie et tout laisser derrière lui, au moment où il avait fait part à Asami de son désir de quitter la ville. Mais il n'imaginait pas ça comme ça. Ç'aurait été totalement différent…

Akihito secoua brusquement la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller avec des « et si… », on ne peut pas changer le passé alors inutile de se lamenter dessus. Il resta encore quelques instants à regarder le paysage, puis se décida à rentrer à l'auberge, se jurant d'appeler Kou pour avoir de ses nouvelles ce soir. Ça ne pourrait que lui remonter le moral, même s'il serait probablement encore obligé de mentir, pour ne pas inquiéter son ami.

----------------

Dans un bruit sourd, Akihito raccrocha le combiné de l'auberge. Ce que Kou lui avait dit l'avait rendu triste pour son ami, mais en même temps énormément intrigué : il avait appris qu'en plus de perdre son job, le propriétaire de son appartement était venu subitement lui dire qu'il devait partir avant la fin de la semaine. Kou se retrouvait ainsi à la rue, et sans un sou. Celui-ci avait essayé de le rassurer, en lui disant qu'il irait dormir chez un de ses amis, ou même chez ses parents s'il le fallait ! Mais Akihito trouvait ça vraiment étrange… Deux mauvaises nouvelles le même jour ? Etait-ce seulement une coïncidence ? Il décida de chasser son mauvais pressentiment en appelant son informateur. Après tout, ce n'était peut-être effectivement qu'un hasard…

Cette fois-ci, c'est d'un geste violent qu'Akihito raccrocha le combiné, manquant de le casser sous la violence du choc. Ce n'était pas son imagination, il n'était malheureusement pas parano. Ce qu'il avait appris l'avait alarmé au plus haut point. Que ce soit sa famille, ses amis, ou la famille de ses amis, tous semblaient dans une situation critique. Sa tante venait de perdre son boulot, et une lettre dénonçant une erreur du fisc lui avait déclaré qu'elle était désormais dans l'impossibilité de toucher des aides familiales, ce qui avait totalement désespéré la mère célibataire de trois enfants. Du côté de ses amis, ce n'était guère mieux : certains avaient perdu leur logement, d'autres leur travail, et d'autres encore les deux à la fois. Ce n'était définitivement pas une coïncidence. Quelqu'un manœuvrait dans l'ombre cette succession d'évènements malheureux et Akihito savait bien de qui il s'agissait.

D'un pas rapide, il sortit dans la nuit tombée, essayant de calmer cette frayeur qui venait sournoisement imprégner tout son être. Alors Asami avait décidé d'utiliser cette arme contre lui ? Il n'y avait pas pensé. Ce qu'il pouvait être con de ne pas y avoir pensé ! Il était évident que la yakuza n'accepterait pas bien gentiment de perdre la partie, et il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de perdre du temps dans un plan totalement sans espoir. Voyant qu'il ne parvenait pas à le retrouver, Asami avait décidé de le faire revenir de lui-même en s'attaquant à ses points faibles : sa famille et ses amis. Intelligent. Et, pour son plus grand malheur, totalement impossible à contrecarrer. Ce n'était pas avec ses quelques contacts qu'il parviendrait à faire fléchir le yakuza, à le menacer. Le seul moyen pour lui, c'était de revenir auprès de lui et de lui demander que tout revînt à la normale. Akihito se laissa glisser dans l'herbe, se mit la tête dans les mains, et commença à pleurer. Oui, il n'avait aucune autre solution, et l'idée de revenir auprès d'Asami et de subir de nouveau tout ce qu'il avait subi, l'effrayait à un point inimaginable…

----------------

Asami, assis dans son fauteuil, lisait le journal, une cigarette au bord des lèvres. Il avait mis son plan en œuvre depuis trois jours, et il savait qu'Akihito ne tarderait pas à revenir de lui-même. Menacer sa famille et ses amis était imparable pour le jeune homme tant il ne pouvait supporter que d'autres souffrent à cause de lui, ce qu'Asami avait bien compris le soir où Akihito était venu le trouver pour sauver ses deux amis. Il avait en même temps retiré ses hommes de leur mission, préférant le voir revenir de lui-même que traîné par l'un d'eux. Ils avaient aussi pour ordre de ne pas le freiner, et de le laisser entrer s'il venait à son appartement. Asami se mit à sourire. Pas si, mais _quand_ il viendrait à son appartement, se corrigea-t-il mentalement.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Asami leva les yeux pour découvrir Akihito, son sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule et le souffle légèrement court.

- C'est toi n'est-ce-pas ? Arrête ça !

- Et pourquoi je le ferais ? Qu'est-ce-que j'aurais en échange ?

Le jeune homme se crispa à ces quelques mots, et ses yeux se fixèrent sur le sol.

- Comment est-ce-que tu peux me faire ça ? murmura Akihito d'une voix brisée, plus pour lui-même que pour Asami.

Le yakuza le fixait, attendant silencieusement la réponse à sa question. Akihito releva doucement la tête, pour la replonger aussitôt vers le sol lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Asami. Le silence s'installa un instant, pendant lequel les larmes du jeune homme commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues, avant que sa voix tremblante ne s'élevât :

- Je… je reste, mais il faut que tout revienne à la normale.

- Je ne te savais pas en position de me donner des ordres.

- S'il te plaît, le supplia-t-il, impuissant, les larmes continuant à couler librement.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Akihito tressaillit, puis posa son sac à terre, avant de se diriger d'un pas lent vers la chambre. Asami le suivit du regard, puis une fois le jeune homme hors de son champ de vision, il posa son journal sur la table, éteignit sa cigarette, et se leva pour le rejoindre. Cette fois-ci, Akihito était définitivement sien, et plus rien ne pourrait l'empêcher. Peu importait à quel point il essaierait de se débattre, il ne le laisserait jamais partir.

**

* * *

**

Dans le salon d'un appartement silencieux (et oui, encore un appartement, on dort pas dehors aux dernières nouvelles !), des cris étouffés se faisaient entendre. On distinguait 4 personnes : deux hommes, le plus grand retenant le plus petit, tout en le bâillonnant, celui-ci se débattant dans tous les sens et criant son mécontentement (heureusement pour les oreilles chastes, on ne comprenait pas ce qu'il criait), et deux jeunes femmes, fixant le drôle de duo.

**Seira, regarde avec appréhension le sombre regard d'Asami (un brin calculateur) qui scrute sa comparse puis marmonne :** A ton avis Lenne... il attend juste le moment pour lâcher le fauve ou il prépare encore pire ?

**Lenne, suivant le regard de Seira, sur le même ton :** Je sais pas, je crois qu'on peut s'attendre au pire...

**Lenne regarde encore un moment Asami, avant de se souvenir de quelque chose...**

**Lenne, se tournant vers sa comparse :** Oh Seira, j'ai quelque chose à te dire tiens ! Encore un truc qui m'est venu pendant que j'écrivais !

**Seira, regarde Lenne avec espoir :** C'est un truc qui pourrait te sauver la vie ? Ça serait cool... j'aimerais bien que tu crèves pas avant d'avoir tout fini.

**Lenne, un grand sourire aux lèvres :** Aucune chance que ça me sauve, ce serait même plutôt le contraire !

**Seira :** oO Putain v'là qu'elle devient suicidaire... t'es plus atteinte que j'le pensais !

**Lenne, toute contente :** Merci ! Bah en fait, c'est au moment où Asami rentre dans son appartement et enlève son manteau. Au début, j'étais partie dans l'idée qu'il enlevait ses chaussures et son manteau, et soudain, j'ai eu une vision d'horreur, un truc totalement horrible, qui a failli me dégoûter d'écrire...

**Asami et Akihito, soudainement intéressés :** C'est quoi ?

**Lenne, ignorant la remarque des deux bishos, toujours tournée vers sa comparse :** T'imagines Asami en chaussons?

**Seira, reste bloquée un moment pour imaginer et ... :** NOOOONN ! ***s'évanouie sous le choc de la vision d'un Asami en ... pantoufles***

**Asami et Akihito restent un instant figés, tandis que Lenne continue sa tirade, sans même se rendre compte que sa comparse n'est plus en état de l'écouter.**

**Lenne :** Bah oui, t'imagines la vision d'horreur, surtout que j'imaginais trop les vieilles pantoufles de papy, celles qui sont rayées, le vieux cliché !

**A ces mots, les deux bishos reprennent leurs esprits, Akihito se rendant soudainement compte qu'Asami l'a lâché, mais au vu de l'aura noire de colère du yakuza, il préféra se faire discret, et regarda le fauve s'approcher de la pauvre auteur, encore inconsciente de ses funestes évènements... Asami s'approche de Lenne, le revolver chargé, tandis que celle-ci se rend enfin compte du danger pesant sur ses frêles épaules.**

**Asami, en mode psychopathe :** Toi, tu tiens pas à ta vie. Tu vas mourir...

**Lenne, flippant devant son sourire de fou :** Attends 2s Asami, on peut s'arranger non ?

**Ne voyant aucun changement dans l'état du yakuza, la pauvre auteur se tourne vers son sauveur de toujours...**

**Lenne, en pleine angoisse :** Seira ?

**Seira, reprend ses esprits dans un éclair de génie (mouais on va dire ça) pour sauver l'auteur en détresse et crie en direction d'Akihito :** Hé Akihito ! En fait, Asami a adoré te voir te travestir, alors pour le prochain coup, il va te prendre en cosplay.

**Lenne, en mode fofolle :** Oh oui, quelle bonne idée ! Amène les popcorns Seira, j'veux regarder !

**Seira, se remet sur pied en vitesse et attrape la main de Lenne (très peu disposée à la suivre vu qu'elle s'est mise en mode "groupie on" à la vue d'Akihito prêt à sauter sur Asami pour lui ôter cette idée de la tête) puis part en courant et en maugréant :** Putain ça devient une habitude ! T'as vraiment le chic pour te foutre dans la merde toi !

**Asami, Akihito accroché autour de son cou :** Revenez ici !

**Le yakuza vide alors son chargeur sur les deux silhouettes qui s'enfuient, mais Seira passée en mode super saiyan 4 évite toutes les balles, tout en tirant à sa suite Lenne, en pleurs à l'idée qu'elle ne pourra pas voir son lemon en direct live...**

**

* * *

Note de l'auteur :** Un petit quart d'heure 3615 My life, mais vous avez été à la japan expo? J'ai été hier avec ma bêta, et j'imagine que pour ceux qui comme moi sont venus avec le rerB, et bah c'était la grosse galère avec toutes les perturbations... Et quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi les gens sans ticket rentrent plus vite que ceux avec ticket? Bref, après une entrée difficile, c'était vraiment génial, comme d'hab, et c'est dur de se dire qu'on doit réattendre un an pour y retourner... Et quelqu'un a eu des dédicaces de CLAMP? On a même pas essayé d'en avoir vu la queue de ouf qu'il y avait! Bon, tit quart d'heure fini, donc chapitre 7 publié dimanche prochain!


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre :** Descente en enfer

**Auteur :** Lenne26

**Bêta-lectrice :** Lonely Seira

**Pairing :** Asami/Akihito

**Genre :** Drama/Angst

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** J'ai eu beau supplier, Ayano Yamane n'a pas voulu me les laisser (peur de mon sadisme?) donc ils ne sont pas à moi et bien à elle!

**Reviews anonymes :** Merci aux reviews anonymes, pensez à laisser une adresse si vous voulez que je vous réponde!

**Note de l'auteur :** Euh, entre ma PS2 et le nouveau chapitre de ma bêta, un peu plus et j'oubliais qu'on était dimanche et donc le jour de la publication^^ Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 7

_Cette fois-ci, Akihito était définitivement sien, et plus rien ne pourrait l'empêcher. Peu importait à quel point le jeune homme essaierait de se débattre, il ne le laisserait jamais partir._

Akihito était revenu vers lui, de son plein gré. Non, pas exactement. Il était revenu de lui-même, mais il avait dû lui forcer un peu la main. Aucune importance, bientôt le jeune homme arrêterait de le défier, il en était persuadé. Telles étaient les pensées d'Asami, assis dans le fauteuil de son appartement, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Akihito était toujours en train de dormir, Asami l'ayant puni de sa fugue pratiquement jusqu'à l'aube, le laissant exténué. Lui-même n'avait dormi que quelques heures, mais cela lui suffisait, et le contentement qu'il éprouvait à la vue de la réalisation de tous ses plans annihilait la moindre sensation de fatigue de son corps. Le yakuza s'alluma une cigarette, satisfait comme jamais de cette situation. Tout se passerait exactement comme prévu, il n'avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Asami se décida enfin à aller au travail, légèrement agacé à l'idée de laisser Akihito seul à l'appartement, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser ses affaires personnelles perturber trop fréquemment son professionnalisme. Il rassembla ses affaires, mit son manteau, et juste avant de partir, il décida de faire un crochet par la chambre pour voir une dernière fois son amant. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son visage endormi, et une lueur de tendresse vint éclairer ce regard trop souvent inexpressif. Asami n'était pas le genre d'homme à montrer ses sentiments, les moments comme celui-ci où ils se montraient sur son visage étaient extrêmement rares, et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, personne n'avait eu le privilège d'y assister. Même pas Akihito.

Après s'être gorgé de cette sublime vision, Asami se décida enfin à se rendre à son bureau. Sorti de l'appartement, il demanda à ses gardes du corps de l'accompagner, ne jugeant pas utile d'en laisser un auprès d'Akihito. Il était vrai que cette négligence avait été, il n'y a pas très longtemps, à l'origine de sa fuite, mais il était aujourd'hui totalement persuadé qu'il ne fuirait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait plus. Et bientôt, il ne voudrait plus.

----------------

Une atmosphère lourde de sensualité emplissait tout l'espace de la chambre. Dans la pénombre d'une nuit tombante, seule se distinguait l'ombre de deux corps, enlacés. Les lèvres d'Asami parcouraient à leur guise la peau d'Akihito, dans une multitude de baisers qui ne pouvaient qu'engendrer des soupirs plaintifs de la part du jeune homme, même si celui-ci tentait vainement de les retenir. Les traces rouges laissées par le passage des lèvres profanatrices n'accentuaient que plus la marque de propriété sur ce corps. Oui, Asami le clamait, ce corps si délicieusement à sa merci était le sien, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il décide du contraire. Ce qui n'était pas près d'arriver.

Au cours des jours suivant le retour d'Akihito à ses côtés, il avait pu constater avec délectation sa soumission de plus en plus forte. Bien sûr, au début, il avait continué à le refuser, lui offrant son corps, mais ne lui laissant jamais son cœur. Ce détail, qui avait considérablement agacé le yakuza, bien qu'il n'en eût rien laissé paraître, avait, pour son plus grand bonheur, finalement été résolu. Le jeune homme s'abandonnait totalement à lui dorénavant, obéissant au moindre de ses désirs. Asami repensait avec satisfaction à cette nouvelle situation : il en était pleinement satisfait, et ce serait absolument parfait le jour où son amant abandonnerait définitivement toute retenue. Et il ne doutait point que ce jour fût proche.

Ses doigts descendirent lentement le long de son dos, dans une caresse d'une douceur infinie, s'attardant sur le creux de ses reins, glissant encore plus bas… Akihito ne réagit pas au moment où l'un des doigts d'Asami vint effleurer avec audace son intimité. Ou était-il préférable de préciser que le yakuza ne vit pas cette lueur dans les yeux de son amant ? Un regard résigné, triste, bien différent de celui pétillant que l'on pouvait habituellement voir dans les yeux du jeune homme. Et cette lueur vivace, si caractéristique de toute la joie de vivre d'Akihito, déclinait un peu plus chaque jour, jusqu'au jour où elle s'éteindrait. Définitivement.

----------------

La fin de la journée était toujours un moment qu'Asami affectionnait particulièrement : celui de la fin de son travail, et le début de ce temps si précieux qu'il passait avec son amant. Il marchait comme à son habitude d'un pas vif, se pressant pour revoir au plus vite son appartement. Et plus particulièrement la personne qui l'attendait à l'intérieur. Malgré ce désir oppressant, le yakuza avait une image à conserver : ainsi, personne ne connaissait cette facette de l'homme d'affaires, et le comportement d'Asami n'avait pas changé aux yeux de ses hommes. Il n'osait même pas imaginer quelle crédibilité il lui resterait si ses hommes apprenaient qu'il avait hâte de terminer son travail pour passer plus de temps avec un gamin. Il pourrait définitivement prendre sa retraite après un coup comme ça.

Sur le chemin, Asami repensa aux évènements des dernières semaines. Comme il l'avait prédit, un jour était venu où il avait pu constater la totale soumission de son amant, qui depuis un certain moment déjà, s'abandonnait complètement à lui, obéissant au moindre de ses désirs. Il appréciait particulièrement la situation, se disant qu'il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux. Cependant, il ne parvenait pas à expliquer cette pointe dans son cœur… Cette pointe qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Akihito. Le yakuza secoua discrètement la tête, en signe de dénégation : il allait devoir rendre une petite visite à son médecin.

Le soleil déclinait progressivement, plongeant ainsi de plus en plus l'appartement dans la pénombre. Asami jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui : Akihito n'était pas là. Cela n'avait rien de surprenant, le jeune homme passant le principal de son temps entre la chambre et le salon. En poussant la porte de la chambre, il constata ici également l'absence de son amant. Cette scène n'avait que trop une impression de déjà-vu, aussi vérifia-t-il les placards, songeant qu'Akihito était vraiment stupide s'il était parti une seconde fois. Les affaires bien à leur place rassurèrent le yakuza, qui décida de vérifier la dernière pièce. La salle de bains.

La pièce était elle aussi plongée dans la pénombre, mais Asami pouvait tout de même distinguer une silhouette, assise à même le sol. Le yakuza sourit brièvement : le jeune homme ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Il s'avança lentement vers lui, quand quelque chose au sol attira son attention. Asami s'agenouilla, et passa un doigt sur le carrelage, rencontrant une matière liquide. Intrigué, il amena son doigt au niveau de ses yeux : celui-ci avait pris une teinte foncée. Une teinte rouge. Rouge sang. Au moment même où le yakuza fit cette sombre découverte, il se précipita au côté d'Akihito, et prit connaissance de l'origine de ce liquide carmin : une marque sombre au niveau de son poignet gauche. Akihito s'était tranché les veines, et au vu de la quantité de sang au sol, cela faisait déjà un petit moment…

----------------

Dans cette pièce aux murs blancs, seul le bip régulier des appareils venait troubler le silence. Asami, assis sur une chaise, regardait Akihito, dans son lit d'hôpital, un masque l'aidant à respirer. Le yakuza avait cru voir la Terre s'arrêter de tourner, au moment où il avait retrouvé le corps de son amant, baignant dans son propre sang. Malgré la panique qu'il avait ressentie, il avait cherché son pouls, ayant peu d'espoir mais s'y raccrochant tout de même, ne voulant croire que l'irréparable s'était produit. Quel soulagement cela avait été d'entendre battre son cœur ! Faiblement certes, mais Akihito n'était pas mort. Du moins pas encore. Asami avait alors hurlé des ordres à ses hommes, s'assurant que son amant serait transporté dans les plus brefs délais vers l'hôpital le plus proche, et qu'il recevrait les meilleurs soins possibles.

Et depuis, Asami attendait. Le médecin l'avait informé qu'Akihito était dans le coma. Ils avaient réussi à le stabiliser, et ainsi à le sauver d'une mort certaine, mais il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Heureusement, il avait tout de même été amené à temps, ce qui avait permis de le sauver. Maintenant, cela ne dépendait que de lui : il pouvait soit se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre, soit rester à tout jamais dans cet état. Cette attente était insupportable pour Asami, réveillant des sentiments qu'il ne pensait même pas pouvoir ressentir un jour. Tout, absolument tout, était de sa faute. Depuis le début, il n'avait fait que se voiler la face. Il soutenait être parfaitement heureux de la situation, satisfait d'avoir Akihito à ses côtés et de le voir obéir au moindre de ses désirs, de ses caprices. Aussi n'avait-il pas compris cette pointe douloureuse qu'il ressentait au niveau de son cœur. Il avait bêtement pensé qu'il devait avoir des problèmes cardiaques, et que le mieux était d'aller faire des examens chez son médecin. Quel imbécile ! C'était bien la première fois qu'Asami pensait ça de lui-même. Mais il ne pouvait que confirmer cette pensée. Il s'était vraiment comporté comme un abruti.

Le yakuza repensa soudainement aux paroles du médecin : c'était la volonté d'Akihito qui lui permettrait de se réveiller. Mais est-ce-que le jeune homme souhaitait réellement se réveiller ? Il avait fait une tentative de suicide, ce n'était pas réellement quelque chose qu'une personne heureuse de vivre faisait. Et pourtant, Akihito était ce genre de personne avant. C'était ce qui l'avait attiré chez lui, cette flamme dans ses yeux, qui le poussait dans les situations les plus dangereuses mais qui lui permettait de toujours s'en tirer. Oui, Akihito aimait vivre. Et maintenant, il ne pouvait que se sentir coupable d'avoir brisé le jeune homme de cette façon. En l'emprisonnant de la sorte, en bridant sa volonté farouche de liberté, il l'avait brisé. Et il était le seul responsable de son état actuel : Akihito était sur un lit d'hôpital, entre la vie et la mort, par sa faute.

Mais malgré tous ses regrets, il ne parvenait pas à se faire à l'idée de lui rendre sa liberté. Il s'était voilé la face pendant un long moment, pour ne pas faire face à ce qui lui faisait peur : le perdre. Il lui avait ainsi fait des choses impardonnables, foulé du pied sa fierté, et poussé le jeune homme à se méprendre sur ses intentions. Asami avait toujours porté un masque inexpressif en sa présence, ne voulant se dévoiler entièrement aux yeux de son amant, alors que celui-ci n'avait pas les mêmes craintes. Pourquoi avait-il ainsi peur de se dévoiler ? Il ne le savait pas. Peut-être son éducation. Après tout, il avait été toute sa vie formé dans le but de faire partie de la mafia japonaise. Ce n'est pas franchement un milieu où on apprend à se montrer au naturel, tel que l'on est réellement. De toute façon, c'était trop tard maintenant. A quoi bon lui montrer ses véritables sentiments ? Si Akihito savait ce qu'il ressentait, le yakuza n'aurait plus le même pouvoir sur lui, et celui-ci partirait, il en était sûr. Après ce qu'il lui avait fait, Asami ne voyait pas quelles raisons pousseraient Akihito à rester à ses côtés. Alors il préférait se protéger, cacher ses sentiments, et ainsi garder le jeune homme près de lui. Même s'il le blessait. Il ne le laisserait jamais partir. Akihito était à lui seul, et ce, jusqu'au jour de sa mort. Ou plus probablement le jour de sa mort à lui, la mafia n'étant pas propice à une longue vie.

Asami sortit de ses pensées en percevant un léger mouvement d'Akihito. Sa main s'était furtivement crispée, et le cœur du yakuza manqua un battement quand ses yeux se fixèrent sur son visage. Les sourcils froncés, Akihito était sur le point de se réveiller. Alors il avait choisi de vivre ? Asami ne pouvait qu'être content de son choix. Le jeune homme ouvrit légèrement les yeux, son regard embrumé fixant le plafond. Il resta ainsi un long moment, au court duquel Asami ne fit pas un geste, ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant d'observer sa réaction. Les yeux d'Akihito quittèrent le plafond blanc, pour découvrir son nouvel environnement. Lorsque son regard se posa sur le yakuza, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra légèrement, ce qui aurait pu passer inaperçu si le jeune homme n'était pas dans un hôpital, et par ce fait, branché à une série d'appareils loin d'être silencieux. Les regards des deux hommes ne se quittaient pas, jusqu'au moment où Akihito tenta de parler. Voyant que le masque à oxygène le gênait, Asami se leva pour le lui retirer.

Une fois le masque enlevé, il essaya de parler. Ses débuts furent infructueux, mais il y parvint tout de même au bout d'un moment. Ses yeux dans ceux d'Asami, Akihito réussit enfin à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. D'une voix hésitante et brisée par la fatigue :

« A… Asami… T… Tue-moi. »

* * *

**Akihito, les yeux écarquillés et la mâchoire touchant presque le sol :** Non mais je dois rêver là ! C'est quoi ce chapitre de merde ?!?

**Asami, les sourcils légèrement froncés et le regard fixé sur ce chapitre maudit :** Tu t'es surpassée dans ta connerie là, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse être plus OOC que ça…

**Lenne, lançant un regard interrogateur à Asami, et occultant complètement la « gentillesse » du yakuza à son égard :** OOC ? Tu trouves ? Moi je pense que vous réagiriez exactement de la même façon dans le manga si une telle situation venait à se produire…

**Seira, marmonnant dans sa barbe :** Et prétendre le contraire, c'est un peu de la mauvaise foi…

**Asami, qui avait tout d'abord lancé un regard froid et dangereux sur Lenne, détourna son attention vers la pauvre bêta.**

**Lenne, regardant Seira avec un grand sourire :** Bah tiens Seira, c'est toi qui joues la suicidaire, c'est marrant, ça change !

**Seira, haussant les épaules :** Il faut bien varier les plaisirs ! Et ça rallonge ton espérance de vie.

**Akihito, légèrement vexé d'avoir été ainsi ignoré :** Oh, la folle ! Tu crois vraiment que j'agirais comme ça dans une telle situation ? T'aurais agi comme ça toi ?

**Akihito croisa alors ses bras sur sa poitrine, toisant l'auteur avec un air satisfait et un petit sourire moqueur, attendant de voir comment celle-ci sortira de ce bourbier.**

**Lenne, un sourire de sadique apparaissant sur son visage : **Aucune chance ! Si je dois me suicider, j'emmène Asami avec moi ! Quelle extase ce doit être de pouvoir enfoncer un couteau dans sa chair, de voir le sang gicler, se répandre dans toute la pièce, et au milieu de cet épanchement carmin, me trancher les veines pour voir mon propre liquide de vie se mélanger dans une osmose parfaite…

**Des petits cœurs apparaissent dans les yeux de Lenne alors qu'un sourire béat vient étirer ses lèvres.**

**Seira, souriant béatement, le regard perdu au loin :** Imagine aussi que cette lame salvatrice s'enfonce profondément dans les poumons d'Asami, les remplissant peu à peu de sang jusqu'à ce qu'il remonte dans sa gorge, l'étouffant à petit feu, et produisant un magnifique gargouillement alors que la vie quitte définitivement son corps…

**Akihito jette un regard franchement effrayé vers les deux jeunes femmes, en extase après leurs charmantes pensées, tandis qu'une légère pâleur vient s'insinuer sur le visage d'Asami. Après un bref regard, les deux bishos décident d'un commun accord qu'il est préférable de fuir pour leur survie.**

**

* * *

Note de l'auteur :** Tadam, j'ai une super nouvelle! Après plus de 73h de jeu, j'ai enfin fini Final Fantasy IX, ce matin, à 1h30! Je suis super contente et triste à la fois, allez comprendre... Quoi, tout le monde s'en fout? ... Tant pis, bon bah prochain chapitre dimanche prochain, comme d'hab! A la semaine prochaine!


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre :** Descente en enfer

**Auteur :** Lenne26

**Bêta-lectrice :** Lonely Seira

**Pairing :** Asami/Akihito

**Genre :** Drama/Angst

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** J'ai eu beau supplier, Ayano Yamane n'a pas voulu me les laisser (peur de mon sadisme?) donc ils ne sont pas à moi et bien à elle!

**Reviews anonymes :** Merci aux reviews anonymes, pensez à laisser une adresse si vous voulez que je vous réponde!

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 8

_« A… Asami… T… Tue-moi. »_

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la chambre d'hôpital après cette funeste demande de la part d'Akihito. Asami resta un instant figé, ne sachant comment réagir. Comment pouvait-il lui demander une chose pareille ? Il se savait totalement incapable d'un tel geste envers son amant.

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi.

A ces mots, le visage d'Akihito se fit triste, résigné, comme s'il s'était attendu à cette réponse de la part du yakuza.

- C'est toi qui m'as sauvé ?

Ne voyant aucune réponse venir de la part d'Asami, Akihito prit son silence comme une affirmation, et continua, sur un ton brisé :

- Tu n'aurais pas dû.

Là encore, Asami ne prononça pas un mot, attendant de voir où son amant voulait aller, même s'il n'était pas sûr d'être satisfait du résultat.

- Je suis fatigué Asami… S'il te plaît, laisse-moi partir, je n'en peux plus…

Akihito avait parlé avec une voix faible, suppliante. Tout dans son attitude confirmait que ce qu'il disait n'était que pure vérité.

- Non.

La réponse était dure, ne laissant pas transparaître la moindre émotion. Asami fixait son amant, celui-ci se dérobant obstinément à son regard, la tête légèrement baissée et les yeux sur les draps de son lit. Des larmes commencèrent doucement à couler le long de ses joues, avant de prendre de l'importance, accentuant encore plus la fragilité de ce jeune homme. La voix entrecoupée par les sanglots, Akihito formula une ultime demande :

- Alors… Laisse-moi mourir, je n'en peux plus… S'il te plaît.

Voir son amant dans un tel état de souffrance était un véritable supplice pour Asami. Combien aurait-il donné pour être capable de sécher ses larmes, le rassurer dans ses bras, en lui disant que tout irait bien, qu'il le protégerait ? Mais il ne pouvait pas. Si Akihito avait besoin d'être protégé, c'était de lui et non par lui. Pour le protéger, il devrait le laisser partir, lui rendre sa liberté comme il lui avait demandé. Mais il ne pouvait toujours pas s'y résoudre. Il avait beau se reprocher son propre égoïsme, il n'était pas capable de s'en défaire pour autant…

- Repose-toi, tu en as besoin.

Akihito écarquilla légèrement les yeux à cette phrase, mais il se recoucha tout de même et Asami en profita pour lui remettre son masque à oxygène. Il se laissa faire, les larmes continuant à couler librement le long de ses joues. Une fois le masque remis, il tourna délibérément le dos à Asami. Celui-ci comprit alors qu'il serait mieux pour lui d'être un peu seul, sa présence n'étant pas souhaitée, et il sortit de la chambre sans un bruit.

----------------

Akihito devait rester quelque temps à l'hôpital, suffisamment longtemps pour que son état soit totalement stable. Depuis son réveil, Asami n'était pas retourné le voir. Il s'était contenté de prendre de ses nouvelles auprès du médecin qui le suivait, attendant le moment où il lui dirait que le jeune homme pouvait rentrer chez lui. Cela pouvait passer pour de l'indifférence, mais Asami ne voulait pas le brusquer plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Akihito ne souhaitait pas le voir, alors il respecterait sa volonté. Au moins durant son séjour ici. Après, c'était une autre histoire. Le yakuza ne pouvait de toute façon pas se passer de sa présence.

Arrivé devant l'entrée de l'hôpital, Asami téléphona rapidement à l'un de ses hommes pour se tenir au courant de la situation. A chacune des visites quotidiennes que le yakuza faisait au médecin d'Akihito, il s'assurait auprès du garde du corps resté en faction près de la chambre de son amant que celui-ci ne risquait pas de le croiser. L'homme lui assura qu'Akihito était dans sa chambre, Asami sortit donc de la voiture sereinement, ne risquant pas de tomber nez-à-nez avec lui dans un couloir. Dès le moment où lui et ses hommes entrèrent dans le hall de l'hôpital, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Les infirmières avaient désormais l'habitude de le voir, aussi ne furent-elles aucunement surprises de les voir arriver, mais ce ne fut pas le cas des clients présents dans le hall. Une grande majorité était surprise de voir ces hommes en costume, certains étant même quelque peu angoissés par leur présence. Pour les femmes, passée la surprise, certaines tombaient littéralement sous le charme du yakuza et essayaient de s'attirer son regard. Asami voyait du coin de l'œil certaines jeunes femmes lui faire des gestes de la main, le tout avec un sourire qui se voulait sexy. Pitoyable.

Le yakuza ne fut donc pas mécontent d'atteindre sa destination, et après deux coups frappés à la porte, il entra dans le bureau du médecin, qui l'attendait déjà. Celui-ci commençait à connaître la personnalité d'Asami, aussi entra-t-il directement dans le vif du sujet :

- Takaba-san peut rentrer chez lui, mais il devra revenir faire une visite de contrôle dans une semaine. Il serait peut-être également mieux pour lui d'être suivi par quelqu'un.

- Bien. Merci Docteur.

Les deux hommes s'inclinèrent brièvement, puis Asami sortit de la pièce, décidé à ramener Akihito chez lui dès ce soir. En chemin, il repensa aux paroles du médecin. Celui-ci n'avait que suggéré la nécessité pour le jeune homme de voir un psychiatre, ne voulant sans doute pas contrarier le yakuza. Il ne savait qu'en penser. Il était vrai que suivre une thérapie serait conseillé après une tentative de suicide, mais cela ne risquait-il pas de compromettre sa relation avec Akihito ? Asami prit soudainement conscience de l'égoïsme de ses paroles, et éprouva une pointe de remords, qui disparut bien vite lorsqu'il songea qu'il était peu probable que son amant veuille se confier. De toute façon, il verrait bien quoi faire suivant l'évolution de la situation.

Arrivé devant la chambre d'Akihito, Asami consulta son homme du regard, qui lui confirma qu'il était bien là. Sans prendre la peine de frapper, Asami ouvrit la porte et découvrit son amant dos à lui, debout devant la fenêtre. Il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer, perdu dans la contemplation de la ville face à lui.

- Akihito.

Le jeune homme sursauta légèrement à l'entente de la voix du yakuza, et se retourna vers lui, sans dire un mot.

- Prends tes affaires, on rentre.

Et Asami partit, sans rien ajouter de plus, et sans qu'Akihito n'émette le moindre son lui non plus. Le yakuza regagna sa voiture où il attendit la venue de son amant, qui ne tarda point. Le trajet se fit en silence, Akihito les yeux perdus dans le vague, regardant distraitement par la vitre de la voiture, et Asami, observant discrètement ses réactions, songeant à ce que l'avenir leur apporterait.

----------------

La vie avait repris son cours, comme si la tentative de suicide d'Akihito ne s'était jamais produite. Ou du moins, Asami aurait beaucoup aimé que ce soit le cas. Mais il ne pouvait pas se leurrer plus longtemps : ce ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Car oui, Akihito était de nouveau à ses côtés, le yakuza pouvant se délecter de sa présence. Mais à quel prix…

Au fil des jours, le jeune homme s'était totalement rétabli physiquement, perdant cette silhouette maladive et reprenant progressivement des forces, mais sur le plan psychologique, c'était une toute autre histoire. Le seul progrès qu'Asami avait pu constater, c'était que pas une seule fois, il n'avait retenté de se suicider. A cette pensée, le yakuza eut un rire jaune. Il était sans doute un peu trop optimiste pour penser qu'Akihito n'avait plus la volonté de mettre fin à sa vie. En effet, il s'était assuré à ce qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un à veiller sur son amant, afin de l'empêcher de commettre de nouveau l'irréparable. Alors même s'il avait voulu retenter l'expérience, il n'aurait pas pu, ce qui ne constituait pas une preuve de l'amélioration de la santé mentale du jeune homme.

Le yakuza avait vu à sa plus grande horreur Akihito se replier de plus en plus sur lui-même, s'enfermant ainsi dans son propre monde, s'isolant totalement du monde extérieur. Progressivement, il avait arrêté de parler, communiquant seulement par quelques gestes, obéissant aux ordres qu'on lui donnait. Même quand il lui faisait l'amour, il n'avait aucune réaction, aucune émotion ne transparaissait, laissant à la vue d'Asami un visage figé et inexpressif. Bien que son corps continue de répondre à ses caresses, voir son amant ainsi était insupportable aux yeux d'Asami. Akihito était devenu une poupée, se contentant de subvenir à ses besoins vitaux, mais ne semblant plus éprouver le moindre désir, la moindre envie.

Quand la vue de son amant dans un tel état devint intolérable aux yeux d'Asami, celui-ci décida qu'il était plus que temps de respecter les conseils du médecin. Il contacta un psychiatre de ses connaissances, qu'il informa de la situation et qu'il présenta à Akihito. Lors de la première rencontre, il avait levé un œil morne vers l'homme, le dévisageant brièvement avant de retourner à la contemplation de la ville en contrebas. Ce fut la seule réaction que le psychiatre parvint à obtenir de sa part. Car malgré tous ses efforts pour établir un lien avec le jeune homme, celui-ci s'obstinait à ne rien dire, se murant dans son silence. Le psychiatre était reparti impuissant, triste à l'idée de ne pas avoir réussi à le sortir de sa détresse. Et le yakuza aussi, à ce moment là, ne savait plus que faire.

Alors Asami, en désespoir de cause, avait commencé à amener Akihito avec lui dans son travail, espérant que sortir de l'espace confiné de l'appartement lui ferait du bien. Ses hommes tout comme ses clients avaient regardé d'un drôle d'œil ce gamin à l'apparence si triste qui ne quittait désormais plus Asami. Mais le yakuza se moquait totalement du regard des autres, et personne n'était encore suicidaire au point de lui demander qui était Akihito et ce qu'il faisait là… Mais cette ultime tentative n'eut pas non plus l'effet escompté, et Asami ne pouvait que regarder son amant se réfugier dans son monde, les paroles venant de l'extérieur se semblant plus lui parvenir. Cela lui brisait le cœur de le voir ainsi, mais après tout, c'était une juste punition, puisque lui seul était responsable de son état.

Asami sortit de ses pensées moroses et prit conscience de l'heure tardive. Décidément, cela ne lui réussissait pas de se perdre ainsi dans ses pensées. Il se détourna de la fenêtre, et décida qu'il était temps de rejoindre Akihito et de profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil…

----------------

Asami attrapa distraitement une serviette, l'enroulant autour de ses hanches avant de regagner sa chambre. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se sécher, laissant les gouttes d'eau tomber de ses cheveux humides et perler le long de son torse. Il était déjà tard, mais le yakuza s'apprêtait à ressortir, une affaire l'appelant le long des quais. Ce n'était pas son genre d'être aussi songeur à propos de son travail, mais la pensée de devoir traiter affaire avec cet homme ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Kirasagi. Ce jeune coq ne lui revenait pas, et devoir le rencontrer ce soir lui laissait un mauvais pressentiment.

Cette impression étrange le décida finalement sur ce qu'il ruminait depuis un moment déjà : Akihito devait rester ici. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'il l'accompagnait dans toutes ses affaires, peu importait le moment de la journée, aussi avait-il longuement hésité avant de prendre sa décision. Mais avec un homme comme Kirasagi, Akihito était définitivement beaucoup plus en sécurité ici que près de lui.

Sa décision prise, Asami se sécha rapidement avant d'enfiler son traditionnel costume, et alla retrouver son amant dans le séjour. Il le trouva assis à même le sol, les jambes repliées et les yeux perdus dans l'immensité de la ville. C'était une place qu'Akihito semblait affectionner particulièrement, le yakuza le retrouvant souvent à cet endroit, isolé dans son monde et les yeux dans le vague. Car malgré le temps qui passait et les efforts qu'il faisait pour retrouver ce jeune homme qui l'attirait tant, Akihito n'avait pas changé.

- Akihito.

A l'entente de son nom, il tourna légèrement la tête, signe qu'il avait entendu mais resta tout de même dos à Asami, se contentant de le regarder du coin de l'œil.

- Je dois m'absenter pour affaires. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, Hayato est devant la porte.

Akihito resta quelques secondes dans cette position, avant de retourner à sa contemplation de la ville, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Asami, le cœur gros devant ce manque de réaction, se détourna de lui, enfila son manteau, et partit en silence.

**

* * *

**

**Akihito, bouche bée : **Non mais c'est quoi encore ce bordel ?!? J'savais que t'étais grave, mais là tu dépasses tout ! T'es vraim… ***se fige en plein mouvement après avoir croisé le regard de Lenne.***

**Lenne, un sourire malsain sur les lèvres et une lueur de démence au fond des yeux :** Ouuuiii ? Akihito ? Tu as quelque chose à dire ? Vas-y, je suis tout ouïe !

**Akihito, commençant à transpirer à grosses gouttes :** Euh, en fait, euh, je voulais dire…

**Akihito s'arrête net quand il voit Lenne s'emparer d'un couteau. La jeune femme se dirige ensuite vers un lit, prend l'oreiller, et se met à le déchirer violemment, une expression de haine féroce sur le visage.**

**Seira fronce les sourcils en regardant sa comparse : **Ça y est ... elle craque. ***Puis elle s'avance (très) doucement et (pas) sûrement (du tout) de la serial killeuse d'oreiller*** Euh chouchou ? Tu t'sens bien ?

**Lenne se retourne doucement, plantant son regard de folle dans celui de sa bêta, qui se met alors à reculer (moins) doucement mais (beaucoup plus) sûrement, sentant que l'apocalypse est proche… Une retraite stratégique s'impose !**

**Seira murmure en coin à Akihito, sans lâcher la bête sauvage des yeux :** Cours.

**Akihito, complètement à l'ouest :** Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

**Seira s'énerve devant son temps de réaction, semblable à celui d'un mollusque lobotomisé :** Cours imbécile ! T'as la tête de la parfaite victime dans son délire psychotique alors dégage avant que…

**Un bruit lugubre se fait entendre, provoquant des frissons chez les deux personnes encore sensées (si on peut vraiment les considérer comme tel). Elles se retournent vers l'auteur et voient avec horreur Lenne se lever lentement, le couteau dans une main et l'oreiller éventré dans l'autre, un sourire démoniaque déformant ses traits et un ricanement sortant de sa gorge… pire que tout ! Sans attendre une seconde, Seira et Akihito (sorti de sa torpeur après cette vision cauchemardesque) se cachent encore plus rapidement que leurs ombres, priant pour éviter les foudres de l'auteur passée en mode berserk.**

**Seira regarde à sa gauche, légèrement surprise :** Bah Asami ? T'étais déjà là ?

**Asami fume tranquillement et jette un regard blasé sur les deux nouveaux arrivants :** Tu crois que je serais assez fou pour m'approcher de cette auteur barjot après un chapitre pareil ? Mieux vaut se faire oublier à certains moments, b a ba du yakuza ! Non mais vraiment, ces jeunes…

**Asami s'éloigne en fumant, sous les yeux des deux autres, totalement bugués.**

**Seira :** Ah bah dit comme ça, forcément…

**Seira et Akihito regardent discrètement en direction de l'auteur, la découvrant en train de lacérer lamentablement une pauvre peluche qui traînait par là (paix à son âme !).**

**Akihito se tourne vers Seira :** Non mais tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'elle a enfin ?!? C'est franchement flippant là !

**Seira :** Nan c'est rien... Faut juste attendre que ça lui passe. Des fois y'a ses gènes Bellatrix Lestrange qui remontent et ça la fait dérailler en une espèce d'hybride entre l'exorciste et le cercle... Laisse la jouer un peu avec les couteaux et avec un peu de chance, elle te tuera pas au prochain chapitre !

**Seira lance alors un regard encourageant... et compatissant envers le pauvre perso martyrisé qui vient à en maudire Ayano Amane pour l'avoir créé… Comme quoi, regarder le dernier film Harry Potter peut avoir des effets désastreux sur certaines personnes !**

**

* * *

Note de l'auteur :** Désolée pour ce petit pétage de plomb, mais comme vous l'aurez sans doute compris, j'ai regardé Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé le lendemain de sa sortie au cinéma et... j'ai détesté. Perso, je trouve que l'adaptation est très mauvaise, un vrai navet, mais ce n'est que mon avis!

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, c'est toujours sympa de savoir les impressions des lecteurs sur sa fic, histoire que j'essaye de m'améliorer pour mes prochaines oeuvres! A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 9!


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre :** Descente en enfer

**Auteur :** Lenne26

**Bêta-lectrice :** Lonely Seira

**Pairing :** Asami/Akihito

**Genre :** Drama/Angst

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** J'ai eu beau supplier, Ayano Yamane n'a pas voulu me les laisser (peur de mon sadisme?) donc ils ne sont pas à moi et bien à elle!

**Reviews anonymes :** Merci aux reviews anonymes, pensez à laisser une adresse si vous voulez que je vous réponde!

**Note de l'auteur :** Ca m'a fait très plaisir de constater que le nombre de reviews laissées cette semaine a augmenté ! Merci beaucoup ! Ca me touche énormément d'avoir votre avis, même si certaines attentes de lecteurs me stressent par moment ! XD Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 9

Toute cette succession d'évènements, pour en arriver là. Un coup de feu, le bruit sourd d'un corps heurtant le sol, et un cri déchirant la nuit.

Pour Asami, le temps semblait s'être littéralement arrêté. Il ne voyait plus rien, à part Akihito. Akihito respirant de plus en plus difficilement. Son corps se refroidissant au fil des secondes. La tache rouge sur sa poitrine ne cessant de prendre de l'ampleur. Asami était incapable de penser, son esprit étant totalement vide, aussi ne prit-il pas conscience que Kirasagi était toujours là, un revolver pointé dans sa direction. Le jeune mafieux était resté figé. Trop occupé à savourer le moment où il avait Asami entièrement à sa merci et se voyant déjà à la tête de la mafia, de nombreux hommes sous ses ordres obéissant au moindre de ses désirs, il n'avait pas vu Akihito arriver. Et lorsqu'il le vit s'interposer entre Asami et la balle, sa stupeur fut telle qu'il se contenta de regarder les deux hommes face à lui, ne songeant pas à tirer malgré le fait qu'il tenait la vie d'Asami entre ses mains. Ce fut son erreur. Tout ce bruit n'avait pas manqué d'attirer tous les hommes encore vivants sur le port, et les gardes du corps d'Asami s'empressèrent de mettre le traitre hors d'état de nuire. Ainsi s'acheva l'existence de Kirasagi. Sans aucune gloire, ni classe, reflétant bien ce qu'il était de son vivant.

Sur les quais, ne restaient plus que les quatre gardes du corps, Asami et Akihito. Les hommes de main du yakuza s'approchèrent légèrement des deux amants, puis voyant l'état du jeune homme ainsi que celui de leur patron, ils décidèrent de s'éloigner quelque peu. L'un d'eux appela une ambulance, tandis que les autres s'approchèrent de leurs deux collègues, grièvement blessés.

Les yeux d'Asami ne quittaient pas ceux de son amant, le yakuza toujours figé par le geste d'Akihito. Ce n'est que lorsque celui-ci esquissa un vague sourire que le temps reprit son cours pour Asami. Sa première pensée fut d'appeler une ambulance. Akihito ne pouvait pas mourir, il ne lui donnerait jamais l'autorisation ! Il se tourna rapidement vers l'un de ses hommes, resté à ses côtés, qui lui confirma d'un hochement de tête que le nécessaire avait déjà été fait. Soulagé, Asami reporta son attention sur le jeune homme dans ses bras, une foule de questions l'assaillant.

- Mais pourquoi as-tu fait une chose aussi stupide, putain ! T'es vraiment con ! Et qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est un lieu pour un abruti tel que toi ? Bordel ! Tu crois vraiment que…

A la suite de toute cette tirade, le sourire d'Akihito s'était brusquement élargi et Asami s'arrêta immédiatement de parler devant ce fait étonnant.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, répondit Akihito, un sourire toujours accroché sur ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme un idiot alors ?

- C'est la première fois que je te vois perdre ton calme. C'est marrant.

- Putain mais t'es vraiment encore plus con que ce que je croyais, t'es en train de crever et tu trouves rien de mieux à faire que de me sortir ça !

- Je me suis toujours demandé si t'étais vraiment humain, ça me rassure.

- Ta gueule ! Arrête de parler abruti ! Mais elle arrive cette putain d'ambulance ? s'exclama Asami en jetant des regards affolés autour de lui.

- Calme-toi…

- Mais comment veux-tu que je me calme, nom de Dieu ? T'es en train de crever dans mes bras là !

- Je ne pourrais pas rêver d'un meilleur endroit pour mourir.

La réponse d'Akihito calma instantanément Asami, celui-ci reportant son attention sur lui, comme pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien compris. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux, souriant malgré le sang perlant au coin de ses lèvres et son teint pâle. Le yakuza ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il avait entendu. Cette simple phrase éveillait en lui une pensée, totalement saugrenue, qu'il rejeta aussitôt.

- Je croyais que tu me détestais.

- Je le croyais aussi.

Akihito peinait de plus en plus à respirer, sa poitrine lui faisant atrocement mal à chacune de ses inspirations. Oui, il avait cru qu'il détestait le yakuza, il y avait cru dur comme fer…

**FLASH-BACK**

Assis sur le lit, Akihito pleurait, le visage caché entre ses mains. Ces derniers temps, il pleurait beaucoup. A chaque fois qu'Asami n'était pas là. En pensant à l'homme d'affaires, il se crispa. Combien de fois le yakuza s'était joué de son corps, prenant selon ses envies sans rien offrir en retour ? Jusqu'où comptait-il faire descendre sa fierté ? Il ne se gênait pas pour la fouler du pied, lui rappelant à chaque fois à qui son corps appartenait… Akihito avait compris que cela ne servait à rien de lui résister, aussi avait-il abandonné. Son corps répondait à ses caresses, mais son esprit avait tout simplement laissé tomber. Il se sentait sale, tellement sale… Il ne supportait pas l'idée d'offrir son corps de la sorte. Et comme toutes les fois où cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, l'envie pressante de prendre une douche se fit sentir. Laisser l'eau laver la souillure de son corps, se frotter la peau jusqu'au sang pour que cette sensation désagréable disparaisse…

Vêtu seulement d'un jean, se séchant les cheveux sans grande conviction, Akihito se sentait fatigué. S'asseyant à même le sol, il laissa tomber la serviette au sol, celle-ci glissant sans qu'aucun geste ne soit esquissé pour la retenir. Il était las de ce genre de vie. Mais pouvait-on vraiment appeler cela une vie ? Il ne vivait que pour satisfaire les besoins primaires de cet homme… Akihito serra ses doigts sur ses bras, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau délicate, jusqu'à ce que le sang vienne à perler. Non, cela ne pouvait plus durer… Il n'en pouvait plus, il était tellement fatigué…

D'un geste lent, Akihito s'empara d'une lame de rasoir traînant sur l'évier. Son regard se fixa sur la lame, la regardant avancer vers sa peau pâle. Dessiner un fin sillon rougeâtre. Faire couler le sang sur le sol immaculé de la salle de bains. Son propre sang…

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

Il l'avait détesté pour avoir joué avec lui, souillant son corps chaque nuit pour assouvir ses besoins d'homme…

**FLASH-BACK**

- A… Asami… T… Tue-moi.

Un long silence suivit cette demande, durant lequel Akihito ne put qu'espérer que le yakuza y réponde positivement. Il était tellement fatigué, ce serait une telle délivrance… Mais il savait au fond de lui, bien qu'il ne veuille pas y penser, que jamais Asami ne lui accorderait un tel souhait…

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi.

C'était évident. Jamais l'homme d'affaires n'accepterait d'honorer une requête comme celle-ci. Il le savait, mais il ne put empêcher la tristesse, et sans doute un peu de désespoir, de transparaître sur son visage.

- C'est toi qui m'as sauvé ?

Akihito gardait les yeux baissés, refusant de nouer un quelconque contact visuel avec son amant. Ce n'était pas réellement une question, le jeune homme sachant pertinemment qui était l'unique personne susceptible de découvrir son corps. N'entendant aucune réponse venir de la part du yakuza, il continua :

- Tu n'aurais pas dû.

Là encore, Asami garda le silence, mais Akihito n'en avait que faire. Il était tellement fatigué, qu'il n'avait même plus la force de garder ses pensées pour lui. Au point où il était, cela lui était totalement égal de laisser tomber toutes ses défenses devant l'homme auquel, par le passé, il refusait de céder dans quelque domaine que ce soit. Cette époque était définitivement révolue.

- Je suis fatigué Asami… S'il te plaît, laisse-moi partir, je n'en peux plus…

Ses yeux le piquaient, mais il luttait pour ne pas laisser ses larmes couler. Il en avait marre de pleurer. Il était si fatigué…

- Non.

Cette voix dure, ne laissant place à aucune contestation, fit céder ses faibles défenses, et les larmes commencèrent à s'écouler le long de ses joues, reflet de toute la peine et la douleur qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir. Alors, c'était comme ça ? Asami voulait le garder auprès de lui, et continuer à lui faire vivre cette vie ? Mais il ne pouvait plus. Il n'en avait plus la force…

- Alors… Laisse-moi mourir, je n'en peux plus… S'il te plaît.

De nouveau, un silence pesant s'installa dans la chambre. Les larmes coulaient librement sur les joues d'Akihito, celui-ci extériorisant tous ces sentiments qui le rongeaient de l'intérieur depuis des semaines. Il fallait que cela s'arrête. Il fallait qu'Asami accède à sa demande. Il le fallait, sinon… il ne préférait pas l'imaginer. Mais il savait qu'il serait déçu.

- Repose-toi, tu en as besoin.

A l'entente de cette phrase, Akihito écarquilla légèrement les yeux et ses mains se crispèrent sur les draps de son lit. Il le savait pourtant, cela ne servait à rien de lutter. Il obéit à la demande du yakuza, et se rallongea dans son lit, laissant l'homme d'affaires lui remettre son masque. Il ne voulait plus penser. Il voulait arrêter de ressentir toutes ces choses qui lui faisaient mal. Il se détourna d'Asami, son image l'empêchant de réaliser ce qu'il souhaitait. Un moment plus tard, il entendit le bruit d'une porte claquer, et ses larmes redoublèrent alors d'intensité. Ce serait la dernière fois qu'il pleurerait. La dernière fois qu'un quelconque sentiment affecterait son cœur.

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

Il l'avait détesté, pour l'avoir sauvé contre sa volonté, pour lui avoir refusé cette ultime demande, le plongeant d'autant plus dans les ténèbres…

**FLASH-BACK**

Assis à même le sol, les jambes repliées, Akihito se sentait bien. Ses yeux se perdaient dans l'immensité de la ville, savourant cette sensation de supériorité qu'il éprouvait face à cette vue. Rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Il était dans son monde, et il en était le roi. Il ne voyait personne, il n'entendait personne, il ne sentait personne. A moins qu'il ne l'ait décidé. Et il ne voulait de personne. Il préférait sa solitude, celle-ci lui donnant un sentiment de toute puissance.

- Akihito.

Asami était le seul qu'il daignait laisser approcher un minimum de son espace. Il acceptait de l'écouter et de le voir, mais c'était un immense privilège qu'il lui rendait. Il n'avait pas le choix, mais il ne laisserait jamais croire au yakuza qu'il le dominait. C'est lui qui dominait les autres. Akihito tourna légèrement la tête, signe qu'il autorisait Asami à lui parler.

- Je dois m'absenter pour affaires. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, Hayato est devant la porte.

Il resta quelques secondes dans cette position, attendant de voir si le yakuza voulait autre chose, puis il détourna la tête et reprit son activité précédente. Un instant plus tard, il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, signe qu'Asami était parti.

Une seconde. Asami, parti ?

Akihito releva la tête brusquement. C'était étrange. Bien qu'il s'en soit complètement moqué, il avait remarqué que le yakuza avait pris l'habitude de l'emmener avec lui lors de chacune de ses sorties. Cela l'ennuyait considérablement à chaque fois, comme toutes les choses qui ne concernaient pas son propre monde, mais le fait qu'Asami n'ait pas agi comme à son habitude le mettait étrangement mal à l'aise…

Le jeune homme se leva, bien décidé à tirer au clair toute cette histoire qui ne lui plaisait décidément pas. Sans se rendre compte qu'il venait tout juste de reprendre contact avec le monde réel…

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

Mais cet homme qu'il détestait tant était parvenu si facilement à le faire sortir de ces ténèbres dans lesquelles il l'avait lui-même plongé…

**FLASH-BACK**

Installé plutôt inconfortablement dans le coffre d'une berline, Akihito réfléchissait à ce qui l'avait amené ici. Ce n'était définitivement pas un lieu qu'il affectionnait, les mouvements de la voiture l'envoyant fréquemment bouler violemment sur des objets non identifiés, lui faisant un mal de chien à chaque fois. La position qu'il avait dû adopter lui donnait en plus des crampes abominables dans les jambes. Bref, le paradis.

Un peu après le départ d'Asami, Akihito avait surpris une conversation entre deux de ses hommes. Il avait tout de suite constaté à quel point le ton était tendu, ce qui avait confirmé son mauvais pressentiment et qui l'avait poussé à écouter de quoi ils parlaient. Il n'avait entendu que quelques mots, mais cela lui avait suffi pour comprendre l'essentiel. Asami devait rencontrer un certain Kisagari ou Kirasagi ou quelque chose dans le genre, sur les quais, et tout le monde devait se tenir prêt à partir d'ici une demi-heure.

Sans même prendre le temps d'y réfléchir plus longuement, Akihito avait attendu qu'il n'y ait plus aucun bruit dans le couloir, et était sorti de l'appartement. Pas de garde du corps en vue, il s'était mis en route silencieusement, ses années de galère en tant que photographe lui étant définitivement utiles : il n'était peut-être pas un yakuza, mais lui aussi savait se faire discret quand il le fallait. De cette façon, il avait facilement atteint les deux berlines qui devaient emmener Asami et ses hommes à leur lieu de rendez-vous, et avait forcé la serrure du coffre de l'une des deux, pour se glisser à l'intérieur.

Et voilà où il en était maintenant. Akihito poussa un bruyant soupir. Ce n'était définitivement pas une de ses meilleures idées. A tous les coups, il s'inquiétait pour rien, et Asami se moquerait de lui pendant des lustres quand il le retrouverait recroquevillé dans le coffre de sa voiture. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Et même maintenant, il ne pensait pas avoir pris la mauvaise décision. Akihito sortit de ses pensées, au moment où la voiture s'arrêta. Il était arrivé à destination.

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

Il était parvenu à lui faire retrouver son ancien lui, et sa manie de toujours se fourrer la tête la première dans les emmerdes… Ce que ça avait pu lui manquer ça !

**FLASH-BACK**

Akihito avait alors attendu, des éclats de voix lui parvenant sans qu'il ne parvienne à en comprendre le sens. Rien ne semblait anormal, il s'était inquiété pour rien après tout… Juste après que cette pensée lui ait traversé l'esprit, il entendit des coups de feu. Il se crispa, totalement impuissant, et pria pour que rien n'arrive à Asami.

Pria ?

Il ne put que constater avec stupeur qu'il s'inquiétait pour la vie d'Asami, au point de vouloir prier pour sa survie ! N'importe quoi ! Ce n'était qu'une folie passagère ! Il détestait le yakuza du plus profond de son être, et sa mort ne serait qu'une délivrance pour lui ! Il serait enfin libre ! Enfin heureux ! C'était donc définitivement impossible qu'il puisse vouloir qu'Asami vive.

Alors pourquoi les coups de feu le stressaient-il à ce point ? Pourquoi dans son esprit, il ne pensait plus qu'à Asami ? Et surtout, pourquoi se trouvait-il dans le coffre de cette voiture ?

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

Il était parvenu à le faire douter sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait, chamboulant tout ce qu'Akihito s'était efforcé de construire pendant des mois…

**FLASH-BACK**

Lorsqu'il n'entendit plus aucun bruit, ou du moins, aucun bruit à proximité, Akihito jugea qu'il pouvait sortir sans risque. Il crocheta la serrure, et sortit lestement du coffre. Tout était tellement confus dans sa tête… Et seule une personne était capable de remettre de l'ordre dans tout ça. Il marcha d'un pas vif entre les conteneurs, se cachant dans l'ombre et priant pour ne pas faire de mauvaise rencontre, n'ayant absolument aucun moyen de se défendre.

Le reste était sans aucun doute dû à la chance. Akihito avait marché un moment, se cachant dès qu'il entendait le moindre bruit, et personne ne l'avait encore remarqué. Il se dit qu'il était soit très discret, soit que les hommes étaient très incompétents. Après un instant de réflexion, Akihito préféra opter pour la première solution. Il entendit alors deux coups de feu, assez proches de lui, et il accéléra l'allure pour s'assurer de leur origine. La peur lui tenaillait le ventre, mais il devait savoir…

Et il arriva enfin à destination, pour voir de ses yeux un spectacle pour le moins inattendu. Asami, à genoux, se tenait la main droite, désarmée. Face à lui, un homme se dressait, le revolver pointé vers le yakuza. Les deux hommes n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres de lui, mais aucun n'avait remarqué sa présence. Ils ne semblaient même plus s'occuper de ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Une seule chose vint à l'esprit d'Akihito : Asami était désarmé, face à un homme tenant un revolver…

Sans réfléchir plus longuement, Akihito se jeta en avant. Juste à temps pour s'interposer entre la balle et Asami…

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

La main d'Akihito se leva difficilement jusqu'à venir effleurer la joue du yakuza d'un geste tendre. Asami restait figé à ce contact, ne sachant qu'en penser. Le jeune homme sourit tristement, avant de déclarer d'une voix faible :

- Je dois vraiment être con pour continuer à aimer un bâtard tel que toi.

Asami écarquilla les yeux, osant à peine croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il aurait presque pu croire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve dans lequel Akihito avouait son amour pour lui. Si celui-ci ne se trouvait pas dans ses bras, au bord de la mort et un trou dans la poitrine, il aurait pu croire que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Une pression sur son menton l'incita à baisser la tête pour entendre son amant lui murmurer quelques mots d'une voix encore plus faible. Les yeux du yakuza s'emplirent brusquement d'une panique sans fin, et il les plongea dans ceux du jeune homme. Akihito sourit tendrement, regardant les orbes dorés d'Asami, avant que les siens ne se ferment. Sous le regard effaré du yakuza, sa main retomba à terre et sa respiration se ralentit, avant de s'arrêter pour de bon.

**

* * *

**

**Akihito, les yeux écarquillés, se tourne vers l'auteur : **Putain mais tu t'arrêtes là ?!? Et moi, je deviens quoi ? Tu m'as tué ou je suis toujours vivant ?

**Lenne regarde le pauvre bisho dont les yeux brillent avec espoir :** Tu crois vraiment que je vais spoiler ma fic ? Faut pas rêver, réponse au prochain chapitre !

**L'attention de l'auteur, partie dans un rire démoniaque alors qu'Akihito se morfond à ses côtés, se porte subitement sur le deuxième bisho, en train de bougonner dans son coin.**

**Asami :** Bordel, mais il a foutu quoi Hayato ? Je croyais qu'il était devant la porte à le surveiller. S'il avait fait son boulot, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé…

**Lenne, trouvant soudainement le plafond très intéressant :** Parti aux toilettes. Une envie pressante. Pas de chance.

**Seira :** De toute façon, quand un auteur veut faire quelque chose de loufoque, il peut toujours faire appel à son « terrifiant pouvoir ».

**Asami, un sourcil haussé sous le coup de l'étonnement :** C'est quoi ce « terrifiant pouvoir » ?

**Lenne, un sourire de sadique se dessinant sur ses lèvres :** En gros, ça veut dire que je peux faire ce que je veux, quand je le veux, avec qui je le veux.

**Les deux jeunes femmes partent alors dans un rire machiavélique (ou du moins qu'elles croient machiavélique) sous le regard des deux bishos, voyant là une preuve de plus sur le fait qu'elles soient toutes les deux complètement fêlées.**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de la fic, mais comme j'ai décidé de faire une fin alternative, il y aura donc plusieurs versions du chapitre 10... Au début, j'avais prévu trois versions différentes, mais finalement, la 3ème version étant trop insipide par rapport aux deux premières, il n'y aura que deux versions du chapitre 10, qui arriveront à une semaine d'intervalle, dans l'ordre dans lequel elles ont été écrites.

Chapitre 10 (1ère version) publié dimanche 2 ou lundi 3 août ! A la semaine prochaine et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !


	10. Chapter 10 1ère version

**Titre :** Descente en enfer

**Auteur :** Lenne26

**Bêta-lectrice :** Lonely Seira

**Pairing :** Asami/Akihito

**Genre :** Drama/Angst

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** J'ai eu beau supplier, Ayano Yamane n'a pas voulu me les laisser (peur de mon sadisme?) donc ils ne sont pas à moi et bien à elle!

**Reviews anonymes :** Merci aux reviews anonymes, pensez à laisser une adresse si vous voulez que je vous réponde!

**Note de l'auteur :** Désolée pour ce retard, mais entre le boulot et le stage, j'ai pas eu le temps de publier avant. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :** 1ère version

L'été venait tout juste de commencer, offrant à la ville de Tokyo une splendide journée : un soleil étincelant, un ciel d'un bleu pur, et pas le moindre nuage en vue. Un temps parfait qui avait donné envie à de nombreux citadins de sortir de chez eux, animant la ville d'une atmosphère de gaieté contagieuse.

Non loin de la ville, dans un quartier calme et paisible, deux hommes se tenaient debout, immobiles. Tout en eux contrastait radicalement avec le cadre champêtre s'étalant aux alentours, mais ils semblaient n'en avoir que faire. Ou plutôt, un seul d'entre eux semblait s'en moquer complètement, l'autre homme attendant patiemment celui qui paraissait être son boss. Le vent malicieux faisait bruisser les feuilles de l'arbre à côté duquel ils se trouvaient, et s'amusait à jouer avec quelques mèches de cheveux, décoiffant légèrement cet homme charismatique, isolé dans un profond silence.

Un bouquet de roses à la main, Asami songeait à ce qui s'était passé. De nombreuses questions continuaient à l'assaillir, encore et encore, depuis ce moment là. Comment diable Akihito avait-il pu se trouver là ? Comment avait-il pu échapper à la surveillance d'Hayato, se rendre jusqu'aux quais, et débouler ensuite exactement à l'endroit où lui-même et Kirasagi se trouvaient, pour s'interposer entre lui et la balle ? Peu importait la manière dont il tournait les choses, tout ceci ne ressemblait qu'à un très long rêve… ou plutôt à un long cauchemar. S'il excluait ce qu'Akihito lui avait avoué. Seuls les aveux du jeune homme empêchaient le yakuza de considérer toute cette scène comme une immense catastrophe. Sur ces pensées, la culpabilité vint de nouveau s'insinuer dans le cœur d'Asami, lorsqu'il songea à tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à son amant depuis des mois. Il l'avait emprisonné, violentant son corps et détruisant son esprit à petit feu, tout ça pour satisfaire son propre égoïsme. Pas un seul instant il n'avait songé à ce qu'Akihito pouvait ressentir, s'obstinant dans l'idée que c'était pour son bien. Conneries ! Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui. Et Akihito avait continué à l'aimer malgré tout. Lui et toutes ses faiblesses…

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la pierre face à lui, lisant les quelques mots qui y étaient inscrits : « Ci-gît Akihito TAKABA, 05/05/85 – 30/05/09 ». Gît… Il ne parvenait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée. L'instant après qu'Akihito eut perdu connaissance dans ses bras, Asami avait franchement paniqué, pestant contre cette ambulance qui mettait définitivement trop de temps à arriver. Ses hommes n'avaient émis aucun commentaire quant à l'état de leur patron, et l'ambulance était arrivée peu de temps après. Asami se souvenait encore de la torture que cela avait été d'attendre le verdict des médecins, tout le long de l'opération d'Akihito. Et lorsqu'enfin les médecins étaient ressortis, il se souvint qu'il avait instantanément détesté leur attitude. Ils avaient tous baissé les yeux à l'instant où ils s'étaient aperçus de sa présence, pendant que l'un d'eux s'était approché pour lui annoncer qu'ils n'avaient rien pu faire. Le yakuza s'était figé à ces mots, son cerveau refusant d'enregistrer ces paroles, d'en assumer les conséquences. Il était alors entré dans une rage folle, et si ses hommes n'avaient pas été là, ça ne se serait pas terminé de façon aussi paisible pour le personnel de l'hôpital.

Après s'être calmé, il avait enfin été autorisé à voir Akihito, ses hommes gardant tout de même un œil sur lui. Il se souvenait des moindres détails de cet instant cauchemardesque : les murs blancs, le lit blanc, les draps blancs, et au milieu de ce blanc immaculé, _lui_. Akihito, les yeux fermés, l'air paisible. On aurait pu croire qu'il dormait. Asami voulait croire qu'il dormait. Il ne pouvait pas être… ce n'était pas possible… mais cette pâleur… il était bien trop pâle, son teint reflétait à merveille la pureté de la pièce. A cet instant, cette vérité qu'Asami avait si longtemps voulu nier lui arriva en pleine face, le percutant avec une violence inouïe. Le choc si soudain lui fit perdre ses moyens, et il s'écroula, à genoux, serrant la main froide d'Akihito. Alors il était parti… sans lui. Sans son accord. Il se permit un instant de faiblesse, le jeune homme étant alors le seul témoin de cette scène si singulière où les défenses que le yakuza s'était efforcé de construire durant toute sa vie s'effondrèrent momentanément.

C'était définitivement à ce moment là qu'Asami avait pleinement pris conscience des sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour Akihito. Le yakuza se baissa pour déposer les roses sur la tombe de son amant. Des roses rouges. Si belles, et si farouches à la fois. Tout comme lui. Cette gaieté de vivre qui l'avait toujours animé, tout le contraire de lui et ses ténèbres. Il repensa alors à ses dernières paroles : « Maintenant, tu seras bien obligé de vivre. »

Il effleura légèrement la pierre, avant de se relever. Il leva la tête, et son regard se posa sur l'astre étincelant. Son soleil…

- Tiens, il commence à pleuvoir.

Le garde du corps regarda un instant le ciel sans nuage au-dessus de leurs têtes, avant de répondre :

- En effet.

Il l'avait fait descendre dans ses ténèbres. Il vivrait dans sa lumière.

**

* * *

**

**Lenne :** Ouah, vous avez vu ça, Akihito est mort ! C'est horrible ! Je suis trop triste !

**Asami et Akihito regardent l'auteur en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes en grinçant rageusement des dents tandis que de grosses veines palpitent dangereusement sur leurs tempes.**

**Seira :** Ah ouais la vache ! Moi aussi... sauf que c'est pour de vrai moi baka !

**La bêta serre alors ses petites mains autour du cou de Lenne, des larmes hystériques coulant sur ses joues, fixant toujours le chapitre alors qu'elle secoue sa comparse de toujours comme un prunier.**

**Seira :** T'as pas fait ça hein ? Tu l'as pas fait c'est pas vrai ? ... dis-moi que c'est un gag.

**Akihito marmonne dans sa barbe :** J'le crois pas… après tout ce qu'elle m'a déjà fait… à moi ! Mais j'suis le mignon de l'histoire… elle devrait pas…

**Asami s'approche des deux jeunes femmes, Lenne en train de rire ouvertement maintenant que la carte de l'innocence a lamentablement échoué (mais qui aurait pu penser un instant que ça marcherait !) et Seira secouant l'auteur de plus en plus fort en crisant comme une malade.**

**Asami pointe son flingue entre les deux yeux de Lenne, qui déglutit nerveusement :** Maintenant que t'as bien rigolé, c'est terminé… Pour le prochain chapitre, t'as intérêt à faire une happy end, ou tu sais ce qui t'attend n'est-ce-pas ?

**Lenne, flippant devant son sourire de psychopathe, décide soudainement de se faire toute petite, pour le plus grand bonheur de tout le monde :** D'accord monsieur, à vos ordres monsieur, tout ce que vous voulez monsieur, vous avez ma promesse que dans le prochain chapitre, je n'aurais plus l'idée saugrenue de faire mourir Akihito !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Euh... vous m'en voulez pas trop ? Si ? Ah dommage... Mais cette fin était hyper tentante ! lol bon, comme je ne change jamais d'avis, et bah il n'y aura pas deux mais trois versions du chapitre 10, l'inspiration m'étant venue en lisant vos reviews. 2ème version du chapitre 10, dimanche 9 août ! A la semaine prochaine !


	11. Chapter 10 2ème version

**Titre :** Descente en enfer

**Auteur :** Lenne26

**Bêta-lectrice :** Lonely Seira

**Pairing :** Asami/Akihito

**Genre :** Drama/Angst

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** J'ai eu beau supplier, Ayano Yamane n'a pas voulu me les laisser (peur de mon sadisme?) donc ils ne sont pas à moi et bien à elle!

**Reviews anonymes :** Merci aux reviews anonymes, pensez à laisser une adresse si vous voulez que je vous réponde!

**Note de l'auteur :** Ce chapitre arrive tardivement (mais pas en retard !) car le site a bugué toute la journée, et j'ai enfin réussi à publier maintenant... Bonne lecture !

**Ce chapitre est dédiée à ma bêta, que je remercie infiniment pour tout son travail !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10 :** 2ème version

Cette nuit-là n'avait définitivement pas été de tout repos, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Et elle avait bien failli prendre une allure plus que tragique. Peu après qu'Akihito eut perdu connaissance, dans ses bras, il avait cru se voir mourir en même temps que lui. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre, pas comme ça ! Il était absolument inimaginable qu'il soit le premier à mourir ! Asami avait toujours pensé qu'il serait le premier à le laisser. A lui rendre sa liberté.

Le trajet dans l'ambulance, l'arrivée à l'hôpital, l'opération d'Akihito et l'affolement des médecins… Tout ceci avait été un véritable cauchemar. Le jeune homme était resté plusieurs heures entre la vie et la mort, et Asami avait alors désespéré de n'avoir aucune nouvelle. Ses hommes le regardaient faire les cent pas, sans proférer le moindre mot. Même les infirmières n'avaient pas osé prononcer les habituelles paroles de réconfort qu'elles adressaient à leurs clients. Tant mieux, pensait Asami. Il ne voulait pas être dérangé pour des choses futiles. Son attention toute entière se portait sur le panneau, allumé au-dessus de la porte : opération en cours. Mais combien de temps encore allait-elle durer ?!?

Un long moment s'était écoulé avant que le panneau s'éteigne et que les médecins sortent, épuisés mais contents. Asami avait senti un poids s'enlever de sa poitrine, et après que le médecin en chef lui avait assuré qu'Akihito allait s'en sortir et qu'il pouvait rester à ses côtés pour attendre son réveil, il s'était installé au bord de son lit, et il ne l'avait pas quitté. Le jeune homme s'était réveillé deux heures plus tard, complètement perdu. Devant son hébétude, le yakuza lui avait tout raconté : comment il avait perdu connaissance dans ses bras, le trajet en ambulance, l'opération, les médecins qui avaient réussi à le sauver malgré la quantité de sang qu'il avait perdue, et son réveil ici. Akihito n'avait rien dit, mais Asami avait aisément pu ressentir qu'il n'était pas beaucoup plus avancé malgré le fait qu'il connaissait désormais toute l'histoire. Il se doutait bien qu'il aurait besoin de temps avant de tout assimiler.

Asami avait eu l'autorisation de le ramener chez lui une semaine plus tard, et les médecins lui avaient ordonné beaucoup de repos, que ce soit pour récupérer physiquement ou mentalement. L'air perdu d'Akihito et son mutisme depuis son réveil les avaient effectivement considérablement inquiétés. Asami se croyait revenu en arrière, lorsqu'il voulait sauver le jeune homme de sa détresse mais qu'il n'y parvenait pas… Y parviendrait-il aujourd'hui ? Il avait de l'espoir. Après tout, la situation était très différente. Et il avait entendu sa confession. Ce n'était pas négligeable comme changement.

Pour ne pas recommencer les erreurs passées, le yakuza lui avait préparé une chambre à part, et il lui avait également dit qu'il était libre d'aller où bon lui semblait, qu'il ne le retiendrait pas, mais qu'il devait tout de même resté ici jusqu'à la fin de sa convalescence. Il avait assigné discrètement deux gardes du corps à Akihito s'il décidait de quitter l'appartement, mais il l'avait gardé dans l'ignorance. Il lui avait également dit qu'il ne ferait plus rien contre sa volonté. A ces quelques mots, il avait senti le jeune homme se crisper un instant, mais il était resté silencieux. Asami avait eu une discussion à ce propos avec son médecin, qui lui avait dit que son mutisme était sans doute lié au choc, et qu'il se remettrait à parler quand il aurait surmonté l'épreuve. Il faudrait être patient, et être toujours à ses côtés sans pour autant être trop envahissant. Le yakuza s'efforçait d'appliquer tous ses conseils à la lettre, mais c'était loin d'être facile…

----------------

Cela faisait bientôt deux heures qu'Asami était couché, mais un bruit discret le sortit de son sommeil. Un autre que lui n'aurait rien remarqué, mais il n'était pas yakuza pour rien ! Il distingua vaguement une silhouette dans la pénombre, qui se rapprochait lentement de lui. Une silhouette qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille…

- Akihito ?

Le jeune homme se crispa un instant, avant de continuer à s'avancer vers lui. Il le sentit monter sur le lit, puis se mettre à califourchon au-dessus de lui, avant de sentir une pression sur sa poitrine. Intrigué, Asami tendit la main pour allumer la lumière. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent face à cette vision.

Akihito pleurait. Les larmes coulaient librement le long de ses joues alors que ses yeux semblaient refléter une tristesse et un désarroi profonds. Les bras tendus, il avait les deux mains crispées sur une arme. Son revolver, qu'il pointait droit vers son cœur.

- Akihito, qu'est-ce que… interrogea-t-il avant qu'une faible voix ne l'interrompe.

- J'ai essayé… J'ai essayé mais je ne peux pas, déclara Akihito, avant de tomber dans un long silence.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda calmement le yakuza face à son mutisme.

- Je… Je pensais que tout irait bien, que je me sentirais mieux au bout d'un moment. Alors j'ai essayé de continuer, continuer à vivre, vivre à tes côtés, et peut-être un jour te pardonner… Mais je ne peux pas. Jour après jour, je me sens un peu plus mal, et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser, que c'est injuste…

- Injuste que je sois toujours en vie ? demanda Asami qui commençait à comprendre où Akihito voulait en venir.

Celui-ci hocha légèrement la tête.

- Alors pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ?

- Car je ne pensais pas survivre, répondit-il après un moment d'hésitation.

- « Maintenant, tu seras bien obligé de vivre. »

Akihito tressaillit suite à ces paroles. Les paroles qu'il avait lui-même prononcées, avant de perdre connaissance.

- Alors tu voulais que je te survive et que je goûte à la vie sans toi ? demanda le yakuza.

Il hocha de nouveau la tête, avant de poursuivre.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que j'ai subi par ta faute. Chaque jour, je me sentais mourir un peu plus, alors que tu jouissais de la situation. Je t'ai haï pour tout ça. Mais en même temps, je me détestais pour continuer à éprouver ces sentiments pour toi. Quand j'ai vu ce revolver pointé sur toi, je n'ai pas réfléchi une seconde. Après avoir reçu la balle, je me suis dit que ce serait ta punition. Ma vengeance. J'ai senti ta détresse, et je m'en suis réjoui. Tu ne pouvais plus mourir maintenant que je m'étais sacrifié pour toi ! Et en même temps, j'étais enfin serein, en paix. J'étais tellement bien…

Akihito marqua un instant de pause, légèrement détendu à l'entente de ce souvenir, avant que les larmes ne coulent de nouveau et que son visage se crispe, de fureur et de désespoir mêlés.

- Mais tu as tout gâché ! Je pensais enfin être en paix, mais il a fallu que tu me sauves ! Je voulais mourir ! cria-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Asami avait le cœur déchiré devant son désespoir, mais il sentait que le jeune homme n'en avait pas encore terminé.

- Quand je suis revenu ici, je me suis dit que peut-être tout allait s'arranger, que j'allais enfin pouvoir sortir de tout ça. Mais je n'y arrive pas ! Au fond de moi, il y a toujours cette haine, cette voix qui me susurre que tu n'as rien versé dans cette histoire. Je ne veux pas souffrir de nouveau. Et tant que tu seras là, je ne pourrai pas… finit-il, une main sur le cœur et l'autre tremblante crispée sur le revolver.

Toute cette souffrance, tout ce désespoir… Cela lui transperçait le cœur de le voir dans un tel état. Mais Akihito était encore naïf, innocent. Il ne comprenait pas que la pire douleur ne venait pas dans la mort…

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends Akihito ? demanda le yakuza tout en empoignant le canon du revolver pour le diriger droit vers son cœur.

Akihito était une victime dans toute cette histoire, alors il lui donnerait enfin ce qu'il désirait. Même s'il devait se sacrifier pour cela. Lui non plus ne voyait pas d'autre solution à tout ça.

- C'est ici qu'il faut viser, ne me loupe pas.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux devant ces propos et se leva précipitamment, s'éloignant de quelques pas tout en maintenant le yakuza en joue.

- Je sais que je le referai, commença Asami tout en se levant et en se dirigeant lentement vers Akihito. Ta peau, ton odeur, tes gémissements, j'en suis devenu totalement accro. Je ne te laisserai jamais partir. Ce sera sans doute la seule chance que tu auras, alors n'hésite pas ! conclut le yakuza, les bras en croix.

Le répit ne dura qu'un instant. S'il avait hésité un moment, les mots du yakuza l'avaient ensuite effrayé plus que tout. Vivre de nouveau tout ça ? Jamais ! Il ne pouvait pas, il ne le supporterait pas ! C'était lui ou Asami. Et pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, Akihito se montra égoïste. La balle manqua de peu le cœur, ne tuant pas le yakuza sur le coup, mais celui-ci tomba à la renverse sous le choc et le rouge commença à teinter sa chemise. Les regards des deux hommes se croisèrent une seconde, avant qu'Akihito, effrayé, lâche le revolver et sorte en courant de l'appartement. Les yeux du yakuza le suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. Asami ancra son souvenir au plus profond de son être, alors qu'avec ses dernières forces, il écrivit ses dernières volontés. Son bras retomba mollement et un voile gris s'installa sur ses pupilles, incapables désormais de voir la moindre image. Sur le bout de papier près de ce corps maintenant sans vie, on pouvait lire ces quelques mots :

« Ne le blâmez pas. »

**

* * *

**

**Lenne, des petits cœurs dans les yeux :** Ouah, super ce chapitre, j'adore, mon préféré ! Rien à redire dessus !

**Seira verse une petite larme :** Voilà ! Ça c'est une fin magnifique ! Notre Akihi-chou est devenu un homme ! *se mouche bruyamment*

**Les deux jeunes femmes se mettent alors à pleurer, dans les bras l'une de l'autre.**

**Asami les regarde d'un œil noir :** Je pensais avoir été clair… J'ai dit une happy end, pas cette espèce de chose !

**Lenne, furieuse, arrête de pleurer et tourne un œil furibond vers le yakuza : **Mon plus beau chapitre, une chose ? J'en reviens pas là ! Et j'ai jamais dit que je ferais une happy end, j'ai juste dit qu'Akihito ne mourrait pas, et il meurt pas là, si ?

**Seira regarde aussi Asami d'un œil noir :** Elle a raison ! Et puis va pas dire que tu l'as pas mérité en plus !

**Lenne :** C'est vrai ça ! Sois heureux de ne t'en tirer qu'avec une malheureuse balle qui te tue presque sur le coup ! A sa place, j'aurais préféré une mort BEAUCOUP plus douloureuse…

**Seira :** et BEAUCOUP plus lente...

**Un sourire plus que sadique vient éclairer le visage de Seira et Lenne, tandis que leurs pensées semblent s'égarer quelque peu… Pensées que nous ne détaillerons pas, pour ne pas choquer les plus jeunes.**

**Akihito :** Pour une fois, je ne peux pas dire que je suis totalement contre elles… ***voit Asami se tourner vers lui, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres* **Mais c'est pas pour ça que je suis d'accord avec elles !

**Asami se tourne vers Lenne et Seira, toutes deux ébahies par les propos d'Akihito :** Bref, la prochaine fois, happy ending, et cette fois-ci, pas de mauvaise blague !

**Lenne, d'une voix lasse :** OK, c'est bon, je verrai ce que je peux faire… Chouette, que je vais m'amuser à écrire une happy ending, c'est ce que je préfère après tout, le mielleux…

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Et non, ce n'est pas une happy ending, vous m'en voulez quand même ? Dernière version du chapitre 10 dimanche prochain ! A la semaine prochaine et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour dire ce que vous en pensez !


	12. Chapter 10 3ème version

**Titre :** Descente en enfer

**Auteur :** Lenne26

**Bêta-lectrice :** Lonely Seira

**Pairing :** Asami/Akihito

**Genre :** Drama/Angst

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** J'ai eu beau supplier, Ayano Yamane n'a pas voulu me les laisser (peur de mon sadisme?) donc ils ne sont pas à moi et bien à elle!

**Reviews anonymes :** Merci aux reviews anonymes, pensez à laisser une adresse si vous voulez que je vous réponde!

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai oublié de le dire dans le précédent chapitre, mais la 2ème version est un cadeau pour ma bêta, que je remercie pour son dur travail !

**Merci à Cashie pour m'avoir donné l'inspiration me permettant d'écrire ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il te plaira !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10 :** 3ème version

Une ville. Un soleil couchant éclairant de mille feux. Un appartement. Deux hommes. Assis l'un en face de l'autre, se confrontant du regard. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis cette fameuse nuit, où tout a bien failli basculer dans un cauchemar sans fin. Pour Asami, tous ces évènements semblaient lointains, étrangers, comme si rien de tout ça n'était réellement arrivé : le transport en ambulance, la peur devant le pessimisme des médecins, l'attente insupportable au chevet d'Akihito, et enfin son réveil. Oui, même si le pire avait bien failli se produire, le voir finalement ouvrir les yeux avait été un soulagement immense.

Et maintenant, ils se trouvaient là, se confrontant dans le salon de l'appartement d'Asami, quelques heures à peine après la sortie d'Akihito de l'hôpital. Celui-ci le regardait droit dans les yeux, une expression neutre sur le visage mais la flamme de colère dans son regard ne présageait rien de bon. Asami soupira mentalement : ils y étaient finalement, le moment des explications. Car si le jeune homme s'était dévoilé, ce n'était pas son cas à lui, et pourtant il avait bien plus de sujets sur lesquels il devait s'expliquer ! Mais il ne savait pas par quel bout commencer tout ça… c'était vrai quoi, depuis quand les yakuzas étaient doués pour exprimer leurs sentiments ! Et depuis quand ils en avaient des sentiments ! Merde, c'était définitivement plus facile la vie en solitaire…

- Alors ? demanda Akihito, sortant Asami de ses pensées.

Le yakuza le regarda un instant dans les yeux, avant de baisser son regard tout en soupirant. C'était loin d'être simple toute cette histoire…

- Bordel, tu vas rester longtemps silencieux ?!? Je pensais pas être encore là pour te les demander, mais j'ai quand même le droit à quelques explications, non ? s'énerva le jeune homme devant son inactivité.

- Tu ne pensais pas être encore là ? tiqua le yakuza. Tu pensais mourir ?

- Oui, répondit-il, après un instant de silence gêné.

- D'où tes dernières paroles.

Le silence de son amant parlait pour lui. « Maintenant, tu seras bien obligé de vivre. » Ces quelques mots étaient restés profondément ancrés en lui, et il en comprenait pleinement le sens seulement maintenant.

- J'ai paniqué.

L'air perdu d'Akihito poussa Asami à développer ses explications. Après tout ce qui c'était passé, il avait le droit de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Lorsque tu m'as dit que tu voulais quitter la ville pour prendre un peu de recul. Que tu voulais me quitter. J'ai paniqué. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'en ailles, alors j'ai fait la seule chose qui, pour moi, pouvait te retenir…

- Le sexe ? questionna-t-il, un brin sarcastique.

- Oui.

- Je vois. C'est vrai que ça avait toujours marché jusque là.

- Oui. Et j'étais persuadé que ça marcherait cette fois là aussi. Mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Quand j'ai vu que tu continuais à me résister malgré tout, j'ai perdu la tête. Je ne parvenais plus à écouter ma raison, la colère obscurcissait mon jugement, alors j'ai continué. Quitte à le regretter. Je préférais encore que tu me détestes plutôt que de te perdre.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as enfermé ?

- Oui. Je ne voulais pas te laisser partir. Je savais que je ne le supporterais pas. Alors je t'ai emprisonné. Je t'ai privé de ta liberté, j'ai soumis ton corps pour le rendre dépendant du mien. J'ai bridé ton libre arbitre, pour que tu ne fasses pas le mauvais choix. Jour après jour, je me suis voilé la face, pensant agir pour ton bien, alors que je n'écoutais que mon propre égoïsme.

Asami s'arrêta un court instant, avant de reprendre le court de son récit.

- Ta tentative de suicide m'a ouvert les yeux. Je me suis rendu compte à ce moment-là de toutes mes erreurs, mais là encore, je refusais de te voir partir. Mes véritables sentiments me sont apparus comme une évidence, mais je pensais que c'était trop tard pour te les dire. Qu'après tout ce que j'avais déjà fait, cela serait inutile, ça n'arrangerait en rien la situation. Alors j'ai continué à me mentir, refusant de voir la réalité en face, et me persuadant que tout finirait par s'arranger, que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Mais depuis cette nuit, je sais que ce n'était pas la bonne méthode. Que je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne.

Le yakuza acheva son monologue, et observa en silence la réaction de son amant. Celui-ci semblait légèrement sous le choc suite à cette déferlante d'informations. Mais maintenant, il savait. Il savait pourquoi il avait agi comme cela, aussi horrible que cela ait pu être.

- Et quels sont tes véritables sentiments au juste ? interrogea-t-il, rompant le silence tendu qui régnait dans la pièce.

- Tu dois les connaître, non ?

- Je veux en être sûr. Je veux que tu me les dises clairement.

Asami se gratta la nuque, signe évident de sa gêne. Lui qui avait toujours eu l'habitude de se faire comprendre par des gestes et non par des mots, c'était une véritable épreuve de force que le jeune homme lui demandait. Mais il ne pourrait pas y échapper. Lentement, il releva la tête et planta son regard déterminé dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Une lueur de profonde tendresse vint illuminer ses yeux au moment où il prononçait ces quelques mots :

- Je t'aime.

La déclaration du yakuza plongea l'appartement dans le silence. Celui-ci attendait la réaction d'Akihito, qui ne semblait pas savoir comment digérer ses aveux. Puis sa bouche se fendit en un fin sourire tandis qu'une lueur tendre mais triste éclairait ses yeux.

- Je vois. Tout est clair maintenant.

Le cœur d'Asami manqua un battement devant ce si beau sourire, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. D'espérer que tout se finisse bien… mais c'était impossible. Il se trouvait dans la réalité, et non dans le monde merveilleux de Disney. Il se trouvait dans la réalité, et non dans le rêve…

- Mais tu dois bien te douter que je ne peux pas te pardonner. Pas aussi facilement.

Les mots qu'il avait toujours redoutés sortaient finalement de sa bouche, et il ne pouvait que confirmer leur véracité.

- J'ai vécu l'enfer à cause de toi, et peu importe les raisons qui t'ont poussé à agir de la sorte, peu importe les sentiments que tu abrites à mon égard, c'est impardonnable. Ce que tu m'as fait, c'était inhumain et égoïste. Tu n'as pas pensé une seule fois à moi, tu n'as agi que selon ton bon vouloir.

Asami ne disait pas un mot, sachant pertinemment qu'Akihito avait entièrement raison, et qu'il était temps pour lui de vider le vase, bien trop plein.

- Tu as été aveugle. Si tu m'avais laissé partir quand je te l'ai demandé, j'aurais sans doute fini par revenir vers toi, au moment où je me serais senti prêt à affronter mes problèmes en face. Mais maintenant, c'est différent.

Le yakuza le vit se lever, et planter son regard dans le sien. Un regard déterminé.

- Je vais partir. Pour me reconstruire. Pour essayer d'accepter ce que tu m'as fait.

Sous les yeux ébahis d'Asami, il vit Akihito se retourner et faire quelques pas vers la porte d'entrée. Il se leva à son tour, et se précipita vers lui.

- Akihi… commença-t-il en esquissant un geste pour le retenir.

- ARRETE ! Hurla-t-il, et Asami se figea, stoppant son bras avant même qu'il puisse toucher celui du jeune homme. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Tu veux que tout recommence une nouvelle fois, c'est ça ?

Akihito avait crié, et la pertinence de ses propos frappa de plein fouet le yakuza. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait en voulant le retenir ? Il ne pouvait rien faire. Désormais, il lui fallait le laisser partir. Aussi dur cela soit-il. Devant l'immobilité du yakuza, Akihito se retourna légèrement, observant une dernière fois cette silhouette qui l'avait obsédé tant de temps.

- Adieu.

Asami écarquilla les yeux, et le vit s'éloigner, franchir la porte, pour disparaître à jamais. Devant ses yeux, il venait de perdre la personne la plus précieuse de son existence. Par sa faute.

Deux âmes sœurs sont destinées à se trouver, pour s'aimer ou se déchirer. Quand l'amour obscurcit le cœur, quand les blessures déchirent l'âme, seuls la rancœur et le désespoir peuvent régner en maîtres. C'est avec le temps que les maux guérissent, et lui seul amènera peut-être le pardon sur deux cœurs troublés.

**

* * *

**

**Lenne, assise sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains :** Eurk, j'me sens mal, j'crois que j'vais gerber…

**Asami, regardant tour à tour l'auteur et le chapitre, se pince l'arête du nez et soupire de désespoir : **C'est ça que t'appelles une happy end ? Mais ça tourne vraiment pas rond chez toi !

**Seira regarde le chapitre d'un air sceptique :** Niveau happy end on peut mieux faire, mais au moins, personne n'est mort. ***se retourne en entendant le haut-le-cœur de sa comparse et court s'agenouiller auprès de la pauvre femme verdâtre*** T'inquiète ma belle. C'est fini maintenant. ***tapote doucement le dos de la pauvre auteur en détresse***

**Asami hausse un sourcil surpris : **Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore cette auteur pas nette ?

**Seira lance un regard compatissant à Lenne :** C'est rien, juste que l'excès de guimauve c'est mauvais pour sa petite santé de sadique perverse.

**Lenne regarde fixement sa bêta, les larmes au bord des yeux :** C'est la dernière fois ! La dernière fois que j'écris de la guimauve pour faire plaisir aux lecteurs ! La prochaine fois, ils s'en sortiront pas aussi bien…

**Seira marmonne dans sa barbe :** Parce que toi tu trouves qu'ils s'en sortent bien là ?

**Akihito s'approche de l'auteur dont le sourire s'est figé en un rictus sadique et demande prudemment :** Euh, tu comptes écrire sur nous de nouveau ?

**Lenne :** Oui.

**Asami et Seira relèvent la tête, attendant avec intérêt la suite de la conversation.**

**Akihito :** Et, euh… on va tous les deux mourir ?

**Lenne réfléchit un moment, avant qu'un air surpris se peigne sur son visage :** Euh, non, je ne crois pas…

**Seira lève les yeux au ciel :** Avec elle, faut s'attendre à tout... prépare ton épitaphe mon pauvre Akihito !

**Et alors que l'auteur se barre en lâchant un rire démoniaque sonore, Seira la rattrape en trottinant pour ne plus souffrir de la vue de deux persos totalement dépités... c'est qu'ils feraient presque pitié les bishos ! Presque…**

**Akihito se tourne vers son amant :** Elle va rien nous dire de plus sur sa nouvelle fic ?!?

**Asami, une veine palpitant sur son front :** Apparemment non.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà, c'est une sad end et non une happy end, mais je pense vraiment qu'une happy end où Akihito pardonne à Asami et ils vivent ensuite tous les deux heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours n'est pas très réaliste au vu des circonstances... Donc j'espère que ça vous plaît quand même, car j'en ai vraiment chié pour l'écrire ! lol

Bon bah, sur ce, cette fic est maintenant terminée. J'espère que vous avez appréciés ! Merci à Cashie, Melmilou, Ali_chan, Sharo-chan, lu, ayu, nakaa, C Elise, dealo!, cyrran, Hinakitsune, Finder Maniac!, LilyE, Ilada et queenmirror pour leurs reviews, et n'hésitez pas à en laisser une, histoire que je sache quelle version vous préférez !

Pour les futures fics, je vais plancher un moment sur du Naruto, j'ai pas mal d'idées en tête, donc je ne reviendrai pas sur du Viewfinder avant un moment, la fic dont j'ai parlé n'est vraiment qu'à l'état de projet ! Bisous à tous et merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire.


End file.
